Since I Was Five Years Old
by Kri5ti
Summary: What if it was Katniss who had the crush on Peeta? Katniss Everdeen has grown up, completetly hooked on the baker's son. She finally has the courage to tell him. How will it go? Read and find out! Fluff... maybe a pregnancy later on?
1. Chapter 1

It was mid-September, I believe. The weather was chilly, the air was crisp. It was morning, I remember, because my bare feet were damp with dew drops. There is only one reason I remember this day.

It was the day that I saw _him_.

His eyes were that piercing blue color that could catch anyone's attention from a mile away. They were most definitely his most prominent feature, even with the flawless blonde hair that swept across his forehead in a way that made my heart melt. I was unconditionally in love with this boy from the moment I met him. Maybe that's why I hated him.

Peeta Mellark was only five when my gaze first fixated on him. We were outside in a playground full of other children and our teacher, Mrs. Melandry. I couldn't have cared less where we were, just that this boy was here.

Does it sound crazy if I say I loved him at the age of five?

Soon enough, I was doodling _Mrs. Katniss Mellark _on all of my notes in every single notebook. Hearts were put on my homework with the initials _KE + PM _marked heavily inside. Teachers never questioned me about it, but I guess they already knew what they were. They could probably see the longing in my eyes when I looked at Peeta.

Eventually, I was thirteen and couldn't imagine marrying anyone else. I would have fantasies all the time, me wearing a gorgeous white dress and Peeta in a skillfully-made tuxedo. But, somehow, my fantasies were always interrupted before we could say, "I do."

A year later, I met Gale Hawthorne. He accused me of stealing his game from his snares. I simply wanted a better look at the wonderful craftsmanship. We became friends because of this misunderstanding and began hunting together every Sunday. I became attached and started to love Gale, but not in the same way I loved Peeta.

That brings me to where we are now, where I am sixteen and Peeta is two feet away. _I'll tell him today_, I tell myself._ I'll tell him and not care when he laughs in my face._

The final bell rings and Peeta gets up to leave class. While he is putting his necessary books back in his bag, I talk a calming breath and gather up the courage to utter my next words.

"H-hi," I say. He doesn't look up. Either he didn't hear me or he's ignoring me. He couldn't possibly think I was addressing someone else. My only friend was Gale, and I barely spoke to him apart from hunting. He's two years ahead of us anyway. He can't be in this class.

That only leaves Madge, who is the Mayor's daughter. She enjoys my company while I reciprocate. We're very alike; we don't really speak unless spoken to and keep to ourselves. Still, though, she doesn't have this class. That should've ruled her out, too.

I sigh and muster enough confidence to try again. "Hi, Peeta."

This time he takes notice to me and inclines his head to see who called his name. He smiles at me. "Hey, Katniss," he says in his suave voice. I almost drop dead.

_He knows my name_, I think. Then I remember that we live in District Twelve, and everyone knows everyone's name, even the ones we never bother to speak to.

I must have paused too long before responding because he creases his eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah," I recover. "What were we talking about?"

He chuckles softly before saying, "I don't really know. You said 'hi', I said 'hi', then you froze and here we are now."

I smile slightly to myself. I should've expected his humor. "Oh, yeah." _Great response, Katniss. _"Um, I was wondering if you would..."

Oh, God, I completely forgot! I'll just improvise. "...like to walk me to your bakery."

_Great save. He's definitely going to be weirded out now._

He laughs again. "Sure. I'm heading there anyway."

I sigh and grab my school bag and try to refrain from screaming, _I LOVE YOU, WORLD! _I don't even think the Hunger Games could bring me down right now.

"Ladies first," Peeta opens the exit from the school door for me. Was it my eyes deceiving me, or did I just see Peeta Mellark blush?

"Thank you," I reply like an idiot. _Peeta Mellark just opened a door for you, and all you can say is "Thank you?"_

Sometimes, I wish my brain would just shut up.

"So, Katniss," Peeta's voice makes me jump slightly. I also notice we're on the sidewalk, "Why did you need an escort to the bakery? Afraid that someone's going to jump out of the streets and get you?" He chuckles again.

Normally, this type of comment would make me hurl a fist into someone's stomach, but since it was Peeta, I simply giggled. "Yes. I'm also afraid that President Snow is going to get rid of the Hunger Games once and for all."

He laughs even louder than before. "Wow. Your in good shape if _that's_ your biggest fear."

_No, my biggest fear is that you'll laugh in my face when I tell you why I really asked you to take me to the bakery. _My insides are devoured with this fear, but I keep from sharing this information with Peeta. Instead, I say, "I wish."

Now, we're not even three yards away from the bakery. My time to be alone with him is running out. Now or never. "Peeta, the real reason I asked you to walk me to the bakery is-"

"Peeta!" His mother booms from the door of the bakery. "You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!"

"Sorry, Mom," Peeta apologizes. Then he turns to me. "Hey, Katniss, could we finish this up in an hour? After my shifts over. It's not that I don't enjoy talking to you, it's just that-"

"No, I understand," I cut him off. "It's my fault you're late, anyway."

"Nah," he reassures me. "I'm usually later than this. You really did me a favor. So, can I meet you back here at five?"

I nod, not knowing what else I can do in reply. _He is so sweet_, I gush mentally.

He grins. "See you at five, Katniss."

I smile and give a little wave goodbye before turning to head back home.

It went better than expected at least.

* * *

><p>My feet are tired and sore from the pacing I've been doing for the past half hour.<p>

"Will you please sit down, Katniss?" Prim begs from the couch. "You're making my feet sore just watching you."

I finally gather the will to sit down. My antics are only replaced, though, by me bouncing my knee.

"What's got you so worked up?" Prim asks, genuinely concerned.

I debate my answer before I speak. "Nothing big. In fact, it's stupid."

"If it's so stupid, why do you keep pacing like it's important?"

Darn her for being so smart.

"I just have to meet someone in a little while," I explain, leaving out as many details as possible.

"Who?"

I could avoid the question and get angry, resulting in Prim's tears, or I can be honest, yet vague.

"A guy."

"Oh," Prim grins her adorable know-it-all grin. "I see."

"See what?"

"You're meeting Peeta, aren't you?"

My mouth gapes open at her. _How does she know?_

I decide to voice my thoughts. "What makes you think that?" Okay, maybe I tweaked it just a little.

"It's obvious, _Mrs. Mellark_," she teases. "I've seen you work on your homework with the little hearts that say _KE + PM_. I may be twelve, but I'm not completely stupid about love."

It was the first time somebody applied the word _love _to the relationship between Peeta and I. Well, more so the lack there of.

"Don't tell anyone," I hissed. With those words, I stomped out the door, leaving a smiling Prim behind.

She re-opened the door I had slammed and yelled, "Bye, Mrs. Mellark!" before I was able to run away.

I walked slower to the bakery so I could rethink what Prim said.

_I may be twelve, but I'm not completely stupid about love._

The words replayed in my head until I ran into something tall and solid.

"I am so sorry- oh, Katniss."

Peeta.

My heart did little flips because I realized that I had just _touched _the untouchable Peeta Mellark.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright. I was waiting for you anyway."

I looked at the sky and, sure enough, it was around five o'clock.

"I guess I'm just lucky then."

"C'mon. You can tell me what you were going to say before my mother so rudely interrupted you."

I froze for a fraction of a second. If it was because of what Peeta had said or if it was because he outstretched his hand toward mine, I'll never know. I was just happy to be able to think, _I'm holding Peeta Mellark's hand._

I didn't know where he was leading me, just that it was south of the bakery. Before I could ask where we were going, he stopped in front of a beautiful house.

"I wouldn't usually take someone here," he says. "But you have this... _special_ glow about you. And whatever you tried to say before seemed important, so I assumed you would want to speak privately."

I opened the door to what I guessed was his house abruptly and sat at the kitchen table.

"You assumed right," I told him honestly. He sits down at the seat across from me and smiles. "But, with what I'm about to say, you might want to kick me out of your house." He gave me a look of pure confusion, so I elaborated. "It's... complicated."

"I would never kick you out of my house," he says and looks me in the eye with what seemed like a look of adoration.

"Um, well, what I'm about to say will-"

"I love you, Katniss."

My mouth stopped moving. My eyes didn't blink. Even my hair seemed repellant to the forceful wind pushing through the window.

"W-what?"

Peeta looks down, ashamed. "I shouldn't have said anything. I was going to tell you... never mind. I guess you'll want to leave now."

"Tell me what?" I pressed, ignoring the way he stood up to lead me to the door like a gentleman would.

He sighed. "That I've had the _hugest_ crush on you since we were five. But, as I said before, it was stupid of me to even bring it up. If you want me to walk you home, I can go grab a-"

"I love you, too, Peeta."

This time, he froze. I took it as my chance to continue.

"I've had this giant crush on you since we were five, too. I was going to tell you earlier at the bakery, but..." I trailed off. He was smart enough to fill in the blanks.

"My mom cut in before you could say anything," he said. "Katniss?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you? I've wanted to for I don't know how long."

In answer, I got up on my tiptoes and kissed him with all the passion I had bottled up in me since I was five years old.

"I love you, Peeta Mellark."

"I love you, too, Katniss Everdeen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw! *wipes tear* I got the idea for this last night and had to put it up on fanfiction! This is only a one-shot, though. But I may consider elaborating on it if I get some reviews telling me to do so! Sooo, you should review! :)**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: I've decided to elaborate, on high demand! I was just going to add a little epilogue for now and come back and make a full-blown story later on. But, my friend threatened to kill me if I ended it where I had. So, I decided to make this a multi-chapter story. Thank her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Hunger Games._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I slowly got up from the bed. Today was Monday, my most-hated day of the week. That is, it used to be until I had my boyfriend, Peeta Mellark.

Before a month ago, saying Peeta was my boyfriend was just some stupid fantasy. Now, it's wondrous reality. What more could I want?

I got dressed faster than usual. I couldn't wait to see my Peeta._ My Peeta. _I like the sound of that.

A small breakfast, consisting of bread and milk, was awaiting me at our little table. I didn't argue with Mother when she demanded I eat something. I simply sat down and ate.

"You've seemed happier these past few weeks," Mom remarked with a cautious tone. "Do you care if I ask why?"

"Yes," I answered, my steely eyes never leaving hers. She had gotten better, but she still was distant. She had been that way since Dad passed. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt Prim or I.

"I'm your mother, Katniss. I should at least have a right to ask."

"Well, you don't," I said and got up from my seat and left, leaving my breakfast behind.

"Katniss!" My mother yelled, but I was already out the door.

Peeta was waiting at the spot where the Seam and Merchant's intersected as usual. I tried to smile when I saw him, but what had happened this morning brought down my mood.

"What's wrong?" He read my expression.

"Nothing," I tried to lie. It was no use against Peeta. He knew me too well.

"Katniss," he warned. "Don't lie. I know you're upset. Let me help you."

I really didn't want to bring him down, so I lied again. "I'm fine."

"Fine." His acquiescence surprised me.

"Really?" I questioned. He usually went on and on until I told him.

"No," he answered. "Tell me. I'll be upset all day if you don't."

Damn him. "It's nothing."

He stopped. "Please, Katniss," he pleaded, his voice leaking desperation.

I sighed. "It's Mother. She's trying to worm her way back into my life."

"She_ is _your mother." He pointed out.

"Yes, but after my father died," I gulped. It was always hard to talk about this. "She just became a ghost of herself. I'm not going to let her back in that easy. How do I know she won't hurt Prim and I again?"

"You don't," he said simply. "You just have to hope. How did you know she wouldn't do it before?"

"I didn't," I replied honestly.

"Exactly. You just have to trust her." He sighed before finishing. "It won't do you any good to just keep shutting her out."

Silence.

"Thank you," I thanked him. "I actually feel better now."

"See," he said. "You should trust your boyfriend more often."

I laughed. "You're too perfect."

He chuckled. "I try."

I stopped him and pecked his lips before we entered school. A few people still stared at us when we showed affection in public, but neither me nor Peeta cared at all. We were content with each other.

I waited and waited for History, the only class Peeta and I have together, to roll around. It seemed to have taken decades, but it finally became time for our last period.

I graciously took my seat beside him and smiled. All too soon, though, the lecture began.

History had never been my favorite subject. I merely tolerated it. The Capitol used this class more than any other to praise itself. All we ever learned about was the rebellion and the Hunger Games. Never have we been taught of the times before the rebellion, when it could have been slightly more peaceful. At least there wouldn't have been any Hunger Games.

From what I piece together, the Capitol was power-hungry even before the rebellion. The Hunger Games just added to their dictatorship.

"...Katniss," Peeta shook me. "Class is over."

"Sorry," I apologized. "Lost in thought."

"It's not like you missed anything," he said. "All he talked about was how the Capitol has kept order in Panem since it was created and that the Hunger Games were essential to keep us in control."

"Hmm," I hummed. "I wish I had suffered through it with you."

"Be glad you didn't."

I laughed and exited the classroom, hand in hand with Peeta.

"Peeta!" Prim's voice echoed down the hall. She had grown attached to him in the last month. Could I blame her?

"Hey, Prim," he ruffled her hair when she reached us. We began to walk down the sidewalk when he continued. "How's Buttercup?"

Buttercup had somehow gotten outside and to the woods. Here, he had gotten himself into some poison ivy. I'm not sorry to say I laughed at the devil cat's misfortune.

"He's better," she remarked sadly. "He should be up and at it by Wednesday."

"Good," Peeta said. "Be sure to give him plenty of food."

"I will," she smiled. "Are you going to talk, Katniss?"

"Yes," I answered. "I just don't really care if the cat dies."

"Katniss," Peeta faked shock. "How dare you."

"Be nicer, Katniss," Prim commanded. "Or Peeta won't kiss you anymore."

My face turned bright red. "Thanks, Prim."

"That's not your promise to make, Prim," Peeta told her then turned to me. "I might not be able to resist."

My face was definitely similar to a tomato now. "Let's stop talking about the stupid cat."

"Apologize," Prim demanded.

"No," I said firmly. She simply grinned and turned to Peeta.

"When you get married, is she going to wear white? Or will she wear some other color so she isn't like all the rest? Are you going to wear a tuxedo? How many children are you planning on-"

"Sorry!" I burst. "Will you shut up now?"

She smirked. "Gladly."

"Was that so hard, Katniss?" Peeta swooned next to me.

"Shut up." I glared at him. He was no longer affected by my harsh demeanor so he just purely laughed.

"We're here!" Prim announced and, sure enough, we were standing at the place Peeta had met me this morning.

"Go ahead and go home. I need to talk to Peeta," I told Prim. I just wanted to be in private with Peeta to kiss him goodbye.

"I see," she said. "Just don't take too long _talking_."

I threw her an icy glare. She giggled and skipped down the dirt road home.

"Sorry," I apologized for Prim's actions.

"Don't be. I like Prim," he laughed hardily. I think what he really meant was, _I like watching you squirm._

"Bye," I said and kissed his lips. He pulled away much too soon for my liking.

"Bye," he repeated and walked on his way down the road to head home.

_Hunting, now_, I reminded myself. _Time to see Gale._

We hadn't gotten too hunting yesterday and decided to move it to today. The sooner we got our kill, the better.

I headed home with a goofy grin on my face and it vanished just before I walked in the door.

"How was school, Katniss?" Mother asked me, trying to make up for this morning. I almost made a snappy comeback, but remembered what Peeta said that morning.

_It won't do you any good to keep shutting her out._

I sighed and replied, "It was fine."

"Do you have any homework?"

Making small talk with my mother was harder than setting the ocean on fire. "Just need to finish reading a book."

She stared at me for what felt like forever. She was most likely contemplating asking me the same question she did this morning.

"Go ahead and ask," I told her rather reluctantly.

"Why have you been so happy, Katniss?" She finally asked. "You used to be so sad all the time. Is it Gale?"

"No," I assured her. Better tell her now rather than later. "You know the baker's son?"

"Mellark?" She clarified. I nodded. "I know him. Blonde hair, blue eyes."

"That's the one," I smiled. Despite my mother being here, I still smiled just thinking of Peeta. "Um, well, I've been kind of..." _Choose your words carefully, Katniss. _"..._seeing him _for the past few weeks."

"Oh," she seemed slightly shocked to let something like this slip by her. "I didn't think you wanted to date."

"I just didn't see it as a possibility before."

Awkward silence.

"I'm happy for you," she finally spoke. "Maybe you could invite him over for dinner some time."

"Maybe," I nodded. "I need to get ready to hunt. Be back in an hour or two."

"Alright," she said. "I love you."

I sighed. I just couldn't bring myself to say I loved my mother. Not yet, anyway. She put Prim and I through too much for a simple mend.

I pretended not to hear her and got into my hunting gear. Maybe speaking to Gale could help with this undeniable confusion.

* * *

><p>"You're late, Catnip."<p>

"Sorry," I marched past him into the forestry. "I had to talk to my mom."

"You actually talked to her for once?" He laughed. " It has to be important for you to talk to her. What was it about?"

I froze. He didn't know about Peeta either. I _really_ didn't want to bring it up. "Nothing major. Just some school things." It wasn't a total lie.

"What kind of 'school things'?"

I had been dreading this moment ever since my first kiss with Peeta. I closed my eyes shut as tight as I could and spoke. "Boyfriends," I muttered, trying to be vague.

He tensed up. "Oh."

He didn't question me any further so I just went ahead and grabbed my arrows.

Hunting went by without any more conversation. We just killed. And killed. And killed. Eventually, anger found its way into my body and I used my frustration to aim better. Gale noticed, I know, but he still said nothing.

It took about an hour, but we finally finished. I could finally go home.

"Katniss?"

He didn't use my nickname. That was the first clue that something was up.

"Hmm?" I answered, knowing if I spoke I would blow up on him.

He crushed his lips to mine and, not wanting to hurt my friend, I didn't pull away. I didn't kiss him back either. I just allowed him to kiss me.

He pulled away and I was happy. He couldn't kiss me anymore. That was Peeta's place.

"I've got to go," I said and scurried underneath the fence.

"Katniss!" He shouted after me. "Catnip, wait!"

I didn't wait. I ran and ran until my house was in view. I burst through the door and didn't bother to reply when Mother and Prim both tried to ask about my trip. I just kept running until I was in the safety of my room. I threw myself under the covers and prayed for sleep to take me over. My prayers were answered when sleep overcame me and, for a whole night, nothing was confusing. I was just Katniss Everdeen. And I was content with that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? I NEED ANSWERS! You must review or... I don't know what but YOU WILL PAY!**

**Just kidding. Maybe. Wouldn't you like to know?**

**Peanut Butter.**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: People have been requesting for me to continue. I thought I made it clear last chapter: I'm continuing this as a story! And to bookish327, I didn't realize I had put this story as complete! Sorry. Maybe that's where the confusion came from... my bad...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. :(**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Peeta's sunny smile greeted me the next morning on our corner. I did my best to smile.<p>

"Mom?" He questioned, already seeing the misery in my eyes. I gave up on lying, as it didn't work well the last time.

"No," I answered honestly.

His face scrunched up in confusion and curiosity. "What, then?"

I groaned. "You'll hate me."

He laughed. "That's kind of impossible. I love you too much."

I smiled lightly, despite the current situation. Then, I remembered what I was about to confess and any trace of my smile vanished. I gulped and kept my face down. "Gale kissed me."

He froze. _I knew this would happen. _"Did you kiss him back?"

I expected a break-up and a hasty getaway, but Peeta never ceases to surprise me. "No. But I was wishing it was you."

He grinned a boyishly charming grin. "Then it's not you I'm mad it."

I picked up his hidden meaning. "No."

"Relax," He chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt your friend. When did this happen, anyway?"

I sighed. "Last night."

"I'm glad you told me," he said. "At least you weren't like other girls and waited a month to tell me."

I caught his mistake. "Other girls?" I said quizzically. "What _other girls_?"

I thought he would squirm and try to find an easy way out, but he stayed surprisingly calm. "The ones my mom forced me to date."

His answer drew me deeper into the conversation. "Why?"

"She thought it would be good for me. She was always after me for never going out on dates. She eventually resorted to finding random girls and making me go on dates. I only agreed because she had already promised them I would show. I couldn't hurt them." He shrugged. "But on every date, I was thinking of you."

I blushed and couldn't fight the smile creeping up my lips. "Wow."

"We're here," he announced and, sure enough, our school was in front of us.

"See you in History," he whispered and kissed my lips. I obliged happily.

Today was no different than yesterday. I sat and waited around for History like a lovesick puppy. Had it been for anyone but Peeta, I would've called myself weak.

This thought made me think of Gale for some reason. Why _had_ he kissed me? Why did he think he had the right? The only man alive with that right was Peeta. I became infuriated at Gale for crossing such boundaries, boundaries I never thought would ever needed to have been made. A boundary I never had even thought about.

The bell ringing startled me into dropping my textbook. I swore under my breath and bent over to pick it up but another hand was already on it.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at Gale.

"Helping you with your textbook."

"I meant, what are you doing _here_?" I rephrased, each word spitting out of my mouth in a harsh tone.

"I'm ditching," he said. "Thought you might want to come."

"Go to hell," I muttered and pushed past him and into the hallway.

"Is this about last night?" He yelled for me. I did my best to block his voice from entering my ears. "Catnip, wait!"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped, turning around in a blur. I caused some stares, but right now, I could care less.

"Answer my question!" He shouted back. I tried to keep my anger out of my response, but it dripped in it like venom.

"No!" I retorted. "If anything, _I_ deserve some answers!"

"Katniss!" This voice was male, but definitely not Gale. I'd recognize the sound anywhere. Peeta. "Don't start a fight. You'll be late." He grabbed my arm in a soothing way.

I sighed and calmed myself under his touch. "Okay."

Watching our little conversation, Gale seemed to understand what I meant yesterday about boyfriends. I'd never seen so much hurt in someone's eyes before. I almost felt sorry for him. But I remembered what he had done and my sympathy disappeared.

"You know where I'll be." And with his parting words, he walked out the school doors and didn't bother to look back.

Come to think about it, I wouldn't have either.

* * *

><p>"You've got to talk, Katniss."<p>

In all honesty, I had tried to speak to Peeta. After he had seen the exchange between Gale and I, it just didn't feel right. The after-math of Gale's stolen kiss sunk in and I felt like I had cheated on him.

"I feel like I've done you wrong," I admitted sheepishly.

"_You_ did nothing," he attempted to assure me. "_He_ did."

The way he said Gale's name sounded like he was poisonous. I'll admit, Gale has always been a bit eccentric and out-going, but _poisonous_ isn't the word I would use to describe him.

"I didn't stop him," I said. "I should've told him that I didn't want him to kiss me and-"

He silenced me with his lips. I didn't pull away, just allowed him to kiss me. It wasn't at all like the kiss Gale and I shared. It was more loving and passionate, whereas the one with Gale seemed like an obligation.

_When will it stop? _I began to think. _Comparing Gale and Peeta? I already know who is best by far._

And I did know. But, I still needed to talk to Gale. I didn't want to lose his friendship because he thinks he loves me.

All these thoughts were put away when Peeta's tongue darted into my mouth. I accepted happily and soon my own started to dance along with his.

Sadly, he pulled his lips away before things got any more heated. "Sorry," he apologized, his cheeks burning a bright red. I smiled at his slight embarrassment.

"I wasn't going to fight it."

He simply grinned and took my hand to lead me down the road again. "So, no more blame for yourself?"

I knew I would always blame myself, if even the tiniest bit, but I told Peeta, "Okay."

He could tell I was trying, so he didn't press me any further. "Here's your stop."

I kissed his lips, not bothering for a formal goodbye, but we both liked it better this way.

I started for the road and watched as Peeta walked away. Then, I turned around and headed for the fence.

"You came!" Gale slurred like I was an invited guest at a party. "Join the party, sweetheart."

Whether it was the nickname or just is tone, I could tell he had been drinking. My suspicions were only confirmed by the bottle in his hands. "Give me that," I jerked the half-empty bottle from his grasp. I knew it was dangerous to be around a drunk, but this was Gale. I could trust him, couldn't I?

"Wanting some for yourself," he said in is drunken state. "Take a sip. It's good."

Tired of his games, I slapped him across the cheek. "Drunk or not drunk, you are my friend. And you're going to listen." I squatted down to his level. Then, I held his face between my hands and put my face inches away from his. "You and I," I made a gesture between us. "are _friends_. Nothing more."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," he cupped my face. Then his expression turned darker, more grim. "It's because of Blondie, isn't it? Just 'cause he _loves_ you. Well, sweetheart, I love you, too. You're going to have to accept it."

I didn't know if I was upset at his revelation, or his drunken antics, but I said, "Talk to me when your sober," and stormed away.

As I crawled in my bed, I remembered the last time I had been sleeping in it, the thoughts that had been swimming through my brains. I realized what heaping lies they had been. I am no longer just some Seam girl. I _am_ Katniss Everdeen.

I went to sleep that night and dreamt of a world where no more complications or Hunger Games or even President Snow existed.

If only.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went similar to Monday and Tuesday. Except that I didn't speak to Gale. I didn't really care. I got to see Peeta everyday and he brightened my spirits every second I spent with him. I was happy.<p>

I saw Gale, of course. He looked so desperate, so broken. He had brought it upon himself, but I'd be lying if I said I felt no sympathy. There was little, but I still felt sorry for him. Not sorry enough to talk to him, but still.

"Katniss," Peeta spoke my name as he stroked my hair. We were sitting in the Meadow as we did every Friday night. "What are you thinking about?"

"Honestly?" I asked. He nodded. "Gale."

He tensed at his name but, unlike any other guy, didn't explode over his jealousy. "Oh."

"Not like that," I assured quickly. "Just how he shouldn't have done what he did. It wouldn't have happened if I had only told him-"

"What did we agree on?" He cut me off. "No more blaming yourself."

"I'm sorry," I apologized with a laugh. "I can't help it. I feel like I caused all of this."

"Don't blame yourself for being so lovable," he smiled and gently caressed my cheek. "If anything, it's his fault for falling."

"Like you did?" I laughed again. "Maybe _you_ need punishment."

He chuckled hardily. "Maybe I do."

With just a few weeks before the Reaping, I couldn't bring myself to actually punish him, much less pretend to. So, in defeat, I settled for planting my lips on his.

For once, I pulled away first. Not because I wasn't enjoying it, but I wanted to savor our time together. Every moment counts, considering that either him or I could be sent into the annual Hunger Games. I didn't dwell on the subject, as it was unworthy of my time because it was so dreadful.

His face had the same expression mine probably did. Was he thinking about the Games, too?

"There's something I wanted to talk about with you," he began. Yes, definitely the Games. "If I get reaped-"

"You won't," I quickly cut him off, trying to assure myself, as well as him.

"If I do," he continued. "I probably won't make it back. And if I don't, I want you to-"

"Please don't talk about this," I interrupted him for a second time. "Just focus on now."

I could tell he wanted to continue. He didn't have to. I knew what he'd say. _If I don't make it back, I want you to not let it phase you. Fall in love with Gale. Be happy. Keep Prim happy. _The list was endless.

There was a problem though. Had I not ever met Peeta, I might have been able to force myself to love Gale. Maybe even marry him. But, having known Peeta, I wouldn't last a day married to another man. I couldn't be happy that way. Without me being happy and my mourning of Peeta's death, how could I keep Prim in high-spirits? I can't always be strong.

He smiled and kissed my lips again. "We can't avoid the subject forever."

I swallowed. I knew we couldn't. "We can avoid it for a few weeks." I countered. I was already on the verge of tears just talking about talking about it.

"A few weeks," he relented. "No later."

I nodded, knowing he'd hear the tears in my voice if I spoke. I kissed him again for the fiftieth time that night and stood up. He followed.

"Is it time to go home yet?" He asked as he stretched. I longed to be able to move away from the subject so easily. He was already smiling again and I still had tears stinging my eyes. I hated myself for feeling weak, but hated feeling weak even more. I felt like Katniss Everdeen, Panem's biggest baby. _No more tears, Katniss. Never._

With the mental promise intact, I smiled back at Peeta and answered his question. "I hope not."

"Our parents will worry," he said, but I could see the strength he had to use not to stay in his eyes.

"Let them," I replied. I was only playing, after all. I knew I could get my way with Peeta if it didn't concern my safety, but I wasn't going to play hard-ball. Neither of us were in the mood, anyway.

"You know I have work tomorrow."

"I do," I grinned. "I think you can deal without sleep."

His face turned shocked. I laughed. "I'm not serious."

"You, Katniss Everdeen," he pointed a finger at me. "Should be an actress."

I groaned. If I were an actress, I would have to dress in Capitol clothing. He knows I hate even _thinking_ about them, much less wear their clothes and work with them.

He laughed and I punched his stomach. He searched for a smile on my face, but there was none. What can I say? I _really _hate the Capitol.

"Home?" He held out an arm for me. I looped mine through his and we set off for my house, talking all the way.

* * *

><p>Saying goodbye to Peeta was harder as the days went by. After that talk today, it made things even worse. Tonight was no different. Luckily, I found the strength to kiss him goodbye and even smiled a little. But, when I got home, it faded easily. The smell of woods and leather was evident as soon as I walked through the door.<p>

Gale.

I wanted to curse. Why had mother let him in? Didn't she notice how I hadn't been going to see him at all this week? Sure, he works in the mines, but I usually visited his mother and left a note for him or something. The only times I had been leaving the house were for school and seeing Peeta. Not Gale.

"Why is he here?" I spat, gesturing to Gale.

"He came by an hour ago looking for you," Mother answered. "He said he needed to talk to you. I told him you were out with Peeta, but he refused to leave until he spoke to you." She laughed, as if this was all some big misunderstanding.

Hurt flashed across Gale's face when she said Peeta's name. "Let's go into the woods, Catnip."

The way he spoke made it seem like we were still on good-terms, which we were far from. I stared at him and bounded out the door wordlessly.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily once we were inside of the fence.

"I wanted to talk to you." He stated. "I was drunk last time we spoke and I think we need to clear some things up."

For the second time that week, I slapped his cheek. "No, _you_ need to clear some things up. I'm not the one who decided to go get drunk because I didn't get what I wanted. Where did you even get the liquor?"

"That's beside the point," he shrugged it off. "I was drunk, yes, but that doesn't mean what I said wasn't true."

Shocked by his statement and afraid he may try to kiss me again, I backed away. But, having the terrible luck I do, I slammed into a tree.

"Katniss!" He scrambled to catch me. I swatted him away. He still got to where he could carry me, but I made it as hard for him as possible.

"Stop being difficult, Catnip."

I stopped struggling and sighed. I was tired anyway. "I'm still mad at you."

He laughed. "Whatever you say."

I removed the hand I had had on the back of my head and saw sticky red liquid. "Damn," I muttered.

He chuckled again. "It's just like that time two years ago when that bear scared you and you fell against a rock. Except it's a tree this time."

We still disagreed on what happened that day, but nevertheless, I giggled. "It didn't scare me."

"Sure," he said sarcastically. "What happened then?"

"I told you. I'm just clumsy."

"Funny you an climb a forty foot tree but still be clumsy enough to fall over air."

"Shut up," I punched his arm with the hand I wasn't using to stop the blood flow from my head.

The rest of the walk was silent until I heard him burst through the door to my house. Sadly, this was the last thing I heard before I drifted out of consciousness.

"Katniss, sweetie," My mother cooed. I blinked my eyes and saw her figure above me. My first impulse was to close my eyes again but I was all too aware of the sleeping boy in my chair.

"He wouldn't leave," She sighed. "He really cares."

_Ha_, I thought. _Gale cares. There's a first._

"Why didn't you force him home? Hazelle is probably worried."

"I sent Prim to tell her," she whispered. I nodded.

"Can I get up yet?" I questioned.

"Yes, but be easy," she said. "You just barely bumped you head, but if you jostle too much, it'll start bleeding again."

I stood up and felt a soft throbbing in the back of my head. "Ow," I murmured and laughed. "I'm going to the bakery."

"Alright. Love you."

I nodded her way, still not comfortable telling my mother I loved her. Even if our relationship was healing, I wasn't ready to love her again just yet.

On the walk to the bakery, I received few stares at the bandage around my head. Being hurt here wasn't a big deal. Everywhere you went, there was usually an injured person. It was almost expected to see anywhere.

"What can I do- Katniss." Peeta said when I walked in the shop. His attention immediately went to the bandage around my forehead. "What happened?"

"I fell against a tree," I said vaguely. No need to bring up Gale just yet.

"How?" He went through all the places I could've done this mentally and recognition flashed across his face. "Gale."

I bobbed my head. "He came over to my house yesterday while we were at the Meadow and wouldn't leave until I spoke to him. We went to the woods and I fell."

"You don't have to explain, Katniss," He chuckled. "I understand."

Again, he's too perfect. "Thank you."

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "For?"

"For making me forget about my headache for five minutes."

He laughed. "Glad to help."

For the rest of the day, I stayed at the bakery and helped him with the customers. _This is my place. It always will be, _I thought. I knew it was true and smiled at the thought. I just hoped I lived long enough to do it everyday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my God! Longest chapter yet at 3,648 words! Longest chapter for any of my stories, for that matter. Yay for me!**

**Oh and does anyone know where I can watch the movie _Detention_ with Josh Hutcherson from 2011? I'm obsessed with him and NEED to watch that movie. I don't care if you have to drive there, watch it online, buy it online... WHATEVER IT TAKES TO WATCH IT!**

**Thanks! :)**

**PeAcE.**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I HAVE A HUGE QUESTION! It will be asked both here and the bottom A/N. SHOULD PEETA AND KATNISS BE REAPED? I'm going to need you to answer in your reviews because, honestly, I really don't know what to do. I have plot lines either way, but I can't decide! Remember, majority rules! **

**Some choices I have premade:**

**A) Peeta/Katniss reaped. **

**B) Only Gale reaped. **

**C) Only Katniss reaped. **

**D) Only Peeta reaped. **

**E) Katniss/Gale reaped. **

**F) ANOTHER IDEA YOU WILL SUBMIT IN A REVIEW! **

**I know, too many choices. Oh well. Pick! NOW! **

**Disclaimer: If the Hunger Games were mine, I would be married to Peeta and Gale would be dead. But I don't own them. SCREW THE WORLD!**

* * *

><p>Was love really something I wanted? Or was it simply a nuisance I saw fit at the moment? Or, is it something Peeta and I share and that I should cherish?<p>

These questions kept swarming my brain and I found it hard to focus. I know I love Peeta, but should I? Is it really all that good of an idea for me to? My priorities a month ago were mainly keeping Prim up and healthy and even my mother. Providing for my family, keeping everyone else happy... my lust for Peeta was strong, but it wasn't as important and time-consuming as it has been for the past five weeks.

Why do I have to question this? Peeta is definitely the best thing to ever happen to me. Why should I throw it all away for the people I have been slaving for for the past sixteen years? Don't I deserve happiness?

A knock on my bedroom door jarred me out of my reverie and before I could say "Who is it?", Prim's squeaky, child-like voice spoke. "It's me."

I bolted off of my bed and opened the door to find a sad looking Prim behind it. "I..." was all she got out before she broke down into tears.

"Shh," I calmed her, stroking her golden locks. "It's okay."

"It's not," she shook her head, which was buried in my stomach. "They'll get me!"

Peacekeepers. They ruin everyone. "No, they won't. The Reaping's a month away, Prim, don't think about it right now. Think about Lady and Buttercup..." I debated saying the next one and eventually decided it was okay. "...Peeta."

She smiled. "I like those things."

"Don't think about the bad stuff," I continued to pet her head. "Think about all the good."

She pulled away from me and wiped her swollen, puffy, red eyes. "Thank you, Katniss." She once again gave me a hug and whispered "I love you," in my ear before returning to her normal business.

I find her to be a strong girl to be only twelve.

With Prim's problems out of my head, the thoughts of Peeta had much more room to flow back into my mind. I had never had a problem with loneliness before but now, it made me feel empty.

I still didn't know where these thoughts had come from. It had been an entire day since I last had seen Peeta. Had I grown this dependent on him?

Yes. But I really didn't care.

Mother was the next to knock at my door. Instead of barging in and sitting at my bed for a talk like she used to, she asked quietly, "May I come in?"

I groaned internally but didn't let her know that. "Yes."

She pushed the door open just enough to get her slender body inside and shut it silenty behind her. "Thank you," she said. She must've seen my confusion and added, "For helping Prim."

"I wouldn't need to if you were there to help us."

I knew what I said cut her deep because she looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

I continued to stare holes into her. "Not sorry enough."

She shot her head up. "I _am_ sorry, Katniss. I didn't think you would need me after I saw how well you could handle Prim-"

"What about me, Mother?" I began to scream. "What about when I needed someone to fall back on? I couldn't trust a seven-year-old to carry such a heavy burden. But I guess you wouldn't care, considering you left a ten-year-old to raise that same seven-year-old on her own." I took a breath before finishing. "I needed someone when Dad died, too. You weren't the only one affected by his death."

"I've told you, Katniss, I'm _sorry_." I could tell she was biting back a yell by the way she spoke. "I _loved_ him. I'm sorry for not being as strong as I should've been."

I stormed out of my room, wiping a stray tear on my way. "I'll be back later. Don't wait on me."

"Katniss-"

But I was already gone.

The fence wasn't on when I got there. After all, it _was_ only twelve o'clock on Sunday.

Gale would probably be here. I hadn't thought of that. Maybe he would help instead of hurt. Maybe he understood he couldn't kiss me now and we would go back to the way we used to be: natural and uncomplicated.

Yeah right.

"Catnip!" Gale yells cheerfully behind me. I turn around and plaster a smile on my face.

"Hey."

"Ready to hunt?"

I nod and keep on the same fake smile.

"How's it been at the house? With your mother and all?"

My happy expression falters. "I don't have the urge to scream at her like I used to, if that's what you're asking."

"Really?" He questioned. "I was walking by your house on the way here and heard you yelling a lot. It wasn't towards your mother?"

I moaned and turned to face him. "Yes, it was. Happy?"

"I-I'm sorry," he muttered a quick apology. "I didn't realize it was such a... _touchy_ subject."

I sighed. "It's fine." And I shot my arrow and hit the squirrel square in the eye.

"Nice shot."

"Hmph," I shrugged. "Could've been better."

"Not really," he argued. "You've got great aim."

"Shut up," I murmured. "We've been hunting together for five years and you're just now noticing this?"

"I've recently noticed a lot of things," he began and I already dreaded where this conversation would go. "Like how your hair looks better when it's down. Or that you've been smiling more often. Or how your eyes get a glow when you see someone you love." He inched his way closer to me and I was growing more impatient and uncomfortable by the second. Soon enough, his lips were centimeters from mine. "Katniss..."

I jerked away. "_This_," I gestured to the scene playing out in front of us. "cannot happen. _Ever_."

He pulled away, too, seemingly angry. "Not if you keep pulling away."

"I'm dating Peeta!" I suddenly yelled. "He loves me."

"I know _he_ loves _you_," he laughed humorlessly. "But the question is, do _you_ love _him_?"

"Yes," I answered as soon as he finished. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt of my feelings for him. But I regreted how quickly I had replied. Gale's face hardened into a mask of hurt.

"Why?" He questioned, growing more and more furious by the moment. "What does he have that I don't?"

_My heart_, I thought but I wasn't going to hurt him by saying the truth. I couldn't think of anything to say without hurting him, so I said nothing at all.

He searched my face, as if hoping I had nothing good to say about my Peeta. "Talk to me when you have an answer."

I grew angry. "To what?"

He stopped with his back turned to me. "Who's it going to be?"

Before I could say anything, Gale Hawthorne was out of my sight.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asked. I had left the woods and headed straight for the bakery, needing my dandelion to lean back on.

"Mostly," I answered. At least it was half the truth.

"Katniss," he begged. I looked into his eyes and reognized the longing for the truth. I sighed, still not quite ready to say anything. But his expression convinced me to do so.

"Is this right?" I blurted. "Us?"

He breathed heavily. "I don't have a doubt that it's right. For me, at least," he said. "If you feel like it's not right, then**-**"

"That's not what I meant," I quieted him. "This feels as right to me as anything I've ever done. But_ is _it right?"

"I'm confused," he laughed. I couldn't help but smile a little too.

"Nevermind," I said. "I don't even know what I was thinking."

"If there's something that's bothering you, please, tell me," he pleaded, his expression suddenly serious. His eyes spoke the rest for him. _Anything to make you happy._

I didn't answer, just put my lips to his. I knew all was forgotten when I felt him smile against my lips.

"Do you need some help around the bakery?" I asked suddenly. I wanted to speand all my time with him, instead of heading home, where I could run into Gale on the way and, if not that, definitely be met with my mother's eyes at home.

Spending the rest of my day with my love seemed the better of the two.

"If you're up to it," he winked. I giggled in return and went to put an apron on.

"I've never thought about how your mom would feel about me helping you out," I admitted. "I don't think she'd want a Seam girl in her bakery."

I expected a small laugh and a short explanation, but I got nothing but a serious face. "Don't think of yourself like that," he said, staring holes into my eyes with his beatiful blue orbs. "You are _not _just a Seam girl."

I sighed. Peeta was always after me for downing myself. I don't see why he should stop me from telling the truth. I'm not pretty, I'm plain. I'm not smart, just not completely ignorant. I'm not confident, I'm pathetic. The list is endless.

"Okay," I said, not really knowing what else I could say to him.

A long, yet comfortable, silence followed. A lot of the time, I was smiling at how Peeta became so sucked into his work. It was like he was in another world. I would love to have something to make me escape that way. Panem was home, yes, but it was also a living hell. I longed for a freedom.

It seems that Peeta _is _my freedom. He's the only thing _I_ chose to do, chose to have. He made me feel-

A rasp at the door shook me out of my thoughts before I coul finish them.

"It's probably Prim," I wiped my hands on my apron. "She likes you, you know."

He grinned. "I'm irresistible."

I laughed and went to get the door. "You know you don't have to knock, right, Prim?"

She smiled softly. "I'm sorry. I still find it rude to just barge in."

"The cakes are at the window," I informed her, knowing she was here to see Peeta's craftmanship with the frosting.

"Thanks," she grinned and bounced away, headed for the windows. I stared at her childish antics and smiled. She would never lose her optimistic personality.

I continued to go behind the counter where Peeta was finishing off a wedding cake.

"It's beautiful," I admired his work.

"It could've been better," he looked closely at his finished product. I groaned and turned to him.

"You never fully appreciate your work," I complained.

"You never fully appreciate how much I love you," he shrugged.

"No," I began to correct him. "I can't fathom it."

He laughed. "You're so stubborn."

I smiled back at him and pecked his lips quickly. The frosting and flour that were mixed on his lips was put on my mouth and when he leaned away, I licked my lips.

"You taste like a baker."

"You taste like the woods."

"How would you know?" I asked. "Have you ever been outside the fence?"

"No," he looked down. Then his face showed an expression like he had a wonderful idea. "Maybe you should take me."

Gale and my father having been the only ones I had escorted through the fence, I decided it seemed only fair to take Peeta, too. I've seen his safe haven, the bakery, now he should be allowed to see mine, the woods.

"Alright," I agreed. "Name a time and place."

"Whenever you feel like it."

Why is he so perfect? "I'm up to whenever."

"Guess we'll see when we get there."

Prim coughed softly behind me and I turned around. "You do a wonderful job, Peeta."

"Thank you, Prim," he grinned and walked over to where she was standing. When he reached her, he picked her up and spun her in a circle. She giggled loudly and threw her head back in joy.

Watching the small exchange made me think of how wonderful of a father Peeta would make. The thought made me feel selfish. I already promised myself I would never have children, never bring and innocent soul into this cruel, cold world. I never brought into account that I would ever date, much less marry. But I didn't think about what Peeta could've wanted.

I felt tears coming. I didn't want Peeta to see me crying. It wasn't a pride issue. I just didn't want to have to explain to him what I was crying for. That would lead to a long talk, some arguments, a breakup... at least, that's what I think would happen.

"Um, I, uh," I fumbled for an excuse to leave so hastily. "I need to, uh..."

"Oh, yes!" Prim exclaimed. "I almost forgot, Mother said she needed your help at the house. Something about an argument..." she trailed off, not knowing the whole story.

"Oh," I said, thankful for Prim's sudden memory. "Bye, Peeta."

I hurriedly kissed him and sped out the door before he even had time to say goodbye back to me.

"What's wrong?"

I was surprised at Prim's question. "What do you mean?"

"I know you were going to cry, Katniss. That's why I lied."

I looked at her in shock. Prim _never _lied. "Then how'd you..."

"I heard you and Mom arguing," she said. "It was the only thing I could think of to say."

"Thanks, Prim," I said.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why you were upset."

I sighed. "Maybe another time.

She nodded, though I could tell she wanted to know. I appreciated how she didn't press any further and hugged her closer to me.

"I love you, Prim."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that this chapter sucked...**

**Oh well! YOU MUST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO ABOUT THE REAPING! DO IT! NOW!**

**Love you!**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A/N:Oh. My. Gosh. The response to this story has OVERWHELMED me! I have FIFTY-NINE reviews! YAY! I'M SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT! Sorry, it just made my day when I logged onto fanfiction and saw my story had so many reviews! **

**Okay. I'm better. OH! For the reaping, I have recieved many reviews for it, and, as I said, majority rules. So... HA! You thought I was gonna tell you who was gonna get reaped, if anyone. Your just gonna have to read! OH! **

**(Sorry... still not in druggs... I totally just put to g's in drugs... wow...) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>When did I become a weakling? Here I was, breaking down into tears because of children. Children that I'll never have. Why? Because I've become weak.<p>

Peeta could help me. But, in order for him to be able to, I'd have to explain why I was upset... I really don't want to do that. If I tell Mother, she'll get the wrong idea. Prim wouldn't know what to say. Gale would get jealous. I was truly on my own for this.

I guess it was a good thing. I would have to solve this by myself and become stronger from it. I have to stop letting my guard down.

"Katniss?"

Peeta.

I froze, not knowing what to say.

"Katniss?" He tried again. "What's wrong?"

I swallowed my pride and opened the door. "I'm fine."

"Then what's this?" He wiped a stray tear from my cheek. I turned my head away and clenched my eyes shut.

"Being weak."

"You're not weak for crying," he said. "Everyone cries."

"_I _don't!" I screamed. "I'm not supposed to cry! I'm supposed to be strong! I'm supposed to keep this family together! I have to-"

"You don't have to do anything," he quieted me. "You just need to be Katniss."

"I can't be Katniss when I'm weak," I said. "I just can't."

"What's bothering you so much?" He finally asked. "You just seemed to break down. It's worrying me. What's wrong?"

I stared at his eyes, his beatiful, blue eyes. So full of happiness, yet filled with worry. I was the reason for that. I'm causing him to worry. I'm making him happy. I couldn't extinguish his worry without possibly taking away his happiness. What do I do?

"I'll tell you another time," I promised. "Not now."

He sighed and I could see some of the worry fade. "Are you sure it's not so important you need to talk about it now?"

I nodded and smiled. "It can wait."

"Alright."

I grinned and walked him out the door. I noticed the sky when I did so and realized it was getting really late. I wondered how Peeta had gotten away from the bakery, but decided against asking him how. It would just lead to more conversation and I was tired.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," he kissed me and left.

I went back up stairs, not caring what the time was, and jumped in bed. I slept dreamlessly that night.

"Good morning."

Whether Mom was addressing me or Prim, I wasn't going to answer her. I didn't really care if it hurt her. I felt heartless but, to make it even worse, I was okay with it.

"I'm leaving," I announced and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Prim bounded down the hall. "I want to walk with you."

Knowing that if I was alone with Peeta, he would ask about last night. Having Prim with me would prevent that. Maybe I should let her come.

"Grab your bag."

She grinned and hurried away to get her backpack.

"Ready!" She squealed brightly when she returned, her bag in hand.

As usual, Peeta was waiting for me at the corner, but I could already tell he hadn't been expecting Prim because of the look on his face. He wanted to know why I had been so upset, but I wasn't ready to tell him.

"Hey," he erased his earlier look and smiled at us. I knew he could be a great actor if he wanted to be. He so easily went from worried to joyful in seconds. It was remarkable.

"Hi, Peeta," she chimed perkily. "How are you today?"

"Pretty good," he grinned then looked me in the eye. "Some things are still bothering me, though."

Ouch.

"Maybe those things plan on keeping it that way, even if they don't want to." I fired back. I hadn't meant to say it, but my stubborn side got the best of me. I couldn't exactly take my words back either.

"Maybe those things should confess, no matter how embarassing or abnormal it is, so their boyfriend could actually get some sleep at night."

Did he mean it? Did I really keep him from sleeping last night because of my pride?

"Maybe those things are sorry, but they still aren't going to budge and you should just forget about it!"

This fight was evolving into a full-blown argument and I didn't like it.

Prim coughed before Peeta could say anything else. I had completely forgotten that she was here and suddenly became embarassed for fighting with Peeta like five-year-olds.

"Can we keep walking? I really don't want to be late."

"Sure," Peeta patted her back and then shot me a look that said, _This isn't over._

I didn't need him to tell me twice.

"Does anyone remember the first volunteer for the Hunger Games?"

Of course we all remembered. I was just too preoccupied staring at Peeta to raise my hand.

Somebody in the first or second row answered but I wasn't paying attention. I was too consumed in studying Peeta's features. His silky skin, the crease just next to his left eye, the freckle strategically placed just above his right eyebrow... I memorized everything.

Why did I have to go and upset him? Because I'm stubborn and full of pride. If I had only stepped off my throne and told him instead of running away like a little baby...

The bell jarred me out of my thoughts. "We'll pick up on our disussion tomorrow."

I ran to Peeta's seat and jumped in front of him before he had time to move. "Please," I begged. He already knew what I was asking for.

"Name a time and place," he said, no emotion showing on his face.

_Wow. I really did it this time._

I thought back to yesterday when this all began. Then it hit me. "The woods?"

He nodded. "Around six?"

I swallowed back my tears and smiled. I nodded and he couldn't help but smile a little, too.

It wasn't until my walk home that I realized how easy I got it. Any other guy would've exploded and refused to talk to me for days, weeks, even months. But Peeta cared enough to put his needs aside to make sure I was okay.

"What are you thinking about?" Prim skipped up next to me.

"Peeta," I answered honestly.

"Peeta," she repeated, his name rolling off of her tongue. Then, she inclined her head towards me and got a look of confusion on her face. "Where is he, anyway?"

"The bakery," I said. "He has to be there extra early on Mondays."

"Oh," she remembered. "He never walks with us on Mondays." She contemplated saying her next statement and decided against it. "I tho- nevermind."

"Go ahead," I nudged her arm. "What is it?"

"I just thought that..." she trailed off. "I thought it might've been because of what happened this morning."

I looked down and regretted asking what was on her mind. "It's just a little argument," I assured didn't seem too convinced.

"Oh." was all she replied with.

"He might walk with us tomorrow," I tried to lift her spirits. But that would only happen if we sorted out our "fight." And I saw that decision as Peeta's.

"I hope so," she gave me a small smile. "Can I ask you a question, Katniss?"

I nodded, though I wasn't very sure if I wanted her to. Sometimes, when I'm talking to Prim, I feel like I'm talking to an adult rather than a child. It was just how Prim was.

"Do you love Peeta?"

I knew the question would come up soon, whether it be from Gale, Prim, or my mother. I wasn't smart enough to have an answer prepared.

"Yes," I answered as simply as possible. I didn't know how to explain this type of thing at all. Before, I had only thought of two things: hunting and my family. Well, Peeta, too, but he wasn't as much of a priority as the other two. How could I explain to Prim how I loved him when I didn't fully comprehend my emotions myself?

"Do you think you'll marry him?"

I really hated the direction this conversation was going. It was headed for the emotional side of things, a side I had been successfully avoiding all my life. In all honesty, I hated marriage. It just further bound you to a person and put restraints on your life. It also led to children... and we all know my feelings on _that _subject.

"Maybe."

She seemed satisfied with that answer and hopped on down the sidewalk. I took it ad my chance to change the subject.

"Do you have any homework, little duck?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Nope. Our teacher decided to give us a break for once."

"Lucky for you," I retaliated, not really knowing what else I could say.

"Yep," she said, popping the _p_.

The rest of the walk was silent. It wasn't awkward, but rather calming. After all, I would need to be calm for six o'clock.

_Oh gosh, _I thought. _Peeta has no idea how to get to the fence!_

My mind went into a frenzy and I searched for a way out. The only thing I could think of to do was go to the bakery and take him there myself. Which I _really _didn't want to do.

It's a good thing Iove Peeta so much.

"Um, Prim..." I began. "I'll meet you at the house later."

"Alright," she said. "Just do me a favor, will you?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Work things out with him."

I nodded again, not really sure of what else I could do. "I'll do my best."

She smiled and was on her way. I sighed and turned to go down my own path to the bakery. Why was I so worked up? It was only Peeta. Sweet, caring Peeta. It wasn't like I was going to face President Snow.

"Katniss!"

I jumped at the sound of my voice and raised my head to see Peeta running towards me.

"I kind of realized that I had no idea how to get to the woods until you'd already left," he laughed. I breathed a sigh of a relief. At least he wasn't scowling at me.

"I just sort of realized the same thing," I rubbed the back of my head nervously and smiled. "I guess we're both not good at remembering."

He suddenly got serious. "I try to forget."

Intrigued by his statement, I asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He seemed to have realied what he had said and tried to recover. "Well, um..." He sighed and finished. "Some things are better forgotten."

I knew it was true. I would be better off if I forgot my Dad's death. Or how my mom reacted and became a ghost of herself. Or everything to ever go wrong in my life. But I remember.

"I know what you mean," I said and started to walk. He walked beside me. "Like how it would be better if we forgot this morning."

He put his hands in his pockets and looked down. "It would be better," he agreed. "But I'm not sure if I can."

I groaned. "Peeta, I..."

"Your irritated face is pretty unforgettable."

And with that statement, I knew everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>"How long have you been coming here?"<p>

I smiled as I reminisced in my first journey to the woods. My father brought me. I was only four, maybe five. The details didn't matter.

"Hmm," I hummed. "About eleven or twelve years."

"Wow," Peeta laughed. "You must know this place pretty well."

I smiled and rolled into him. I was lying beside him on the earth deep in the woods. I had, of course, brought him here and we had been sitting here for no more than five minutes. I was content. We had, after all, worked everything out. He admitted how he had just been concerned about why I was so upset and I promised to tell him when I was ready, blah, blah, blah... I was getting too caught up in the sappy romantic stuff.

I guess that's what love does to you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I was writing this chapter, I thought that maybe I should extend the voting for the Reaping. You have until NEXT CHAPTER! (Which will be put up in a couple days. Hopefully.) I was going to continue with the Reaping this chapter, but decided to wait on my readers! Most of you have agreed on the same thing... if you want to change that, review! Review twice! Review three times! I REALLY LOVE PUDDING!**

**(Still not on drugs.)**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**

**(No, seriously. I don't do drugs. Drugs are nasty.)**

**BOOOOPPPP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: When I said this chapter would be posted within the next couple of days, I didn't expect it to be today! I just got so caught up in writing that, before I knew it, the chapter was done!**

**yAy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Hunger Games._**

* * *

><p>My happy time was over. It was quickly replaced with fear and sorrow. It was the morning of the Reaping.<p>

Why had I procrastinated on my apologies? I should've told Gale everything, told him how I was sorry that I didn't love him that way. The way I love Peeta.

Peeta.

That petty bicker almost three weeks ago seemed childish now. I could be thrown into the Games now. Or, even worse, Peeta could be.

What about Prim? It was her first year and she had only one slip inside the gigantic bowl of victims, but one is enough to be chosen for the wretched Games.

And my mother. I still hadn't completely worked things out with her. She had made no move to repair the damage and, the way I saw it, she should be the adult and come to me. But now that the Reaping was upon us, how could I keep her blocked out? If I was reaped, she couldn't be the way she was a month ago. She has to be strong for Prim.

Why am I dwelling on this subject so much? I had a small chance of being reaped. It was nearly impossible for my name to be chosen. But not completely.

I sat up and got out of bed. Just when my feet hit the floor, I felt something brush the back of my leg. It was a piece of clothing. One of my mother's old dresses. She must've put it on the edge of my bed while I was asleep.

I guessed it was a peace offering of sorts, but I wasn't ready to forgive her.

"Katniss," Prim said from behind my door. Her tone was edgy with a sliver of fear mixed in.

"Come in," I invited her inside.

She pushed the door open and hugged me close. I just held her as she cried.

When I felt tears of my own beginning to form, I pushed her away and whispered, "Go get ready." She nodded and left just before my tears spouted from my eyes.

I hated the Capitol more on this day than I ever had before. It was one thing for my name to be added to that stupid bowl, but another for my twelve-year-old sister to be volunteered for the same death-sentence.

Drying my eyes, I slid the dress over my head. I didn't really care what I looked like so I didn't even bother with the mirror.

A soft knock on my door startled me. Prim had already visited me today. And there's only one other inhabitant of this house.

"You look beautiful," my mother said once she entered my room, forcing me to look in the mirror on her way. I didn't say anything, just staring at my reflection. The girl staring back at me looked nothing like me- at least, not how I felt. She seemed composed and slightly happy while I, on the other hand, felt like a million trains were smashed into me at once.

I broke my gaze away from the mirror and began to braid my hair in its usual side braid.

"Here," she swatted my hands away from my hair. "Let me fix it."

Not wanting to argue, I folded my hands in my lap as sat on the edge of my bed. I let her fondle with the brunette strands of hair cascading down my back and didn't potest what she did, no matter how completely andd utterly wrong it felt to be so calm around her at a time like this.

"Wow," Prim said from the doorway. "I hope I'll get to be as beatiful as you one day."

I didn't reply, simply giving her a small smile and heading out of my room and for the door. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Hundreds of sullen expressions were gathered at the square when we got there. I held Prim closer to me in a protective way. I buried her head further into my stomach when I felt her shoulders heaving up and down from her sobs. "Shh," I whispered. "You'll be okay, Prim. Everything will be-" I cut myself off, knowing the second half wasn't true. As long as the Capitol and the Games existed, nothing would ever be okay.<p>

I went through the normal procedures the Capitol performed on me every year and guided Prim through them as well. It felt so wrong, to be leading my little sister through the process that could ultimately end in her death.

I literally had to drag her to the center of the square where every victim meets. I held my head high, despite the internal battle taking place in my mind.

I kept looking around at the other children forced to be here, not really sure of what I was looking for. Then I spotted it.

Peeta. And Gale.

If either of them were chosen- no. I won't even _think _of the pain I would be in.

Effie Trinket bounced onto the stage and gave her signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

I rolled my eyes, remembering how Gale and I used to make fun of her stupid accent every Reaping morning. I didn't show up at the woods this morning. Honestly, I wasn't sure if Gale had shown up either.

Effie introduced Mayor Undersee before I could indulge any further in thought.

The usual Capitol speech was given, followed by a self-praising video from Snow. Then the most dreaded part came. The calling of the male and female tributes.

"Ladies first!" Effie chirped, almost hopping to get to the big Reaping bowl. Her hand swam around the glass bowl until she finally settled on a single slip. She pinched the paper between her bright-purple fingernails and marched back to the center of the stage.

"And our female tribute is..." She paused dramatically as she did every year before announcing the poor child's name. "Primrose Everdeen!"

I felt Prim tense up and I was too shocked to hold her in place. Before I could even process what was happening, she was being dragged away by four or five Peacekeepers. I then understood what was happening.

"No," I said quietly. "No!" I shouted. I began to push through the crowd. The Peacekeepers did their best to keep me back. I knew I would lose in a fight and knew there was only one way to keep Prim safe. So, I did what no citizen of District Twelve had ever done before.

"I volunteer!" I screamed. The Peacekeepers released their grip on me. "I volunteer as tribute."

I exchanged places with Prim and was being escorted to the stage when something forcefully wrapped their arms around my waist. "No," Prim cried. "No!"

I tried to pry her frail arms from my stomach but to no avail. Then, like magic, there was nothing holding me back. I noticed Gale's strong arms wrapped around Prim as he took her away. I looked at him and I'm sure my look said it all. _Thank you._

He nodded slightly and turned away from me.

"Well, that was a bit out of order," Effie laughed as I arrived on the stage. "Nonetheless, welcome your female tribute..." She paused and I realized she wanted to know my name. "Katniss Everdeen," I whispered. "Katniss Everdeen!" She repeated loudly.

No applause was heard, not any noise of cheer. Instead, everyone gave me the ancient three-finger salute that had been around for years.

I stood motionless, the only face I longed to see staring holes into me. Peeta's eyes said everything. _Why?_

I tore my gaze away from him and continued to stand awkwardly as Effie waltzed over to the boys' bowl.

"Now, for the boys!"

Her hand landed in the bucket and, unlike how she did with the girls', her hand instantly found a slip of paper and she jerked it out of the bowl. Once again, she held the paper between her finger nails and waited until she was center-stage to read it.

"Rory Hawthorne!"

Oh no. Gale's younger brother.

Before another word could be said, another voice was heard.

"I volunteer."

I placed the voice in my mind immediately. It was the one I had fantasized about for years and had been hearing say, "I love you," for months.

Peeta.

I shot him a look that I hope conveyed my thoughts. _No. Take it back! Don't do it!_

"My, my, my," Effie prodded happily. "What an extraordinary Hunger Games this will be! Ladies and gentlemen, District Twelve's first ever volunteers!"

I stared at him until his feet hit the stage and I knew there was no reversing what had just happened. I was headed into the Hunger Games with Peeta.

"What is your name?" Effie whispered, tearing her face from the microphone so no one would hear her ask.

"Peeta," he replied. "Peeta Mellark."

"Our male tribute, Peeta Mellark!"

No one said or did anything. I just kept looking at Peeta, hoping this was all a dream.

"We might actually win this year, Effie!" Haymitch Abernathy- who would be our new mentor- slurred in his drunk voice. "We actually got some fighters!"

He wobbled around a little longer before he fell off the stage.

_I'm already dead, _I thought. But Peeta wasn't. I may be a goner, but I would do everything in my power to make sure that Peeta made it hom safely.

Peacekeeper's escorted us off the stage and into the small compartments where we would say our final goodbyes to family and friends.

Prim and Mother were first to visit me. I hugged Prim as I stared into her puffy, red eyes.

"You're going to win," she said, her voice muffled. "Alright?" She pulled away from me. "You're going to win," she repeated, as if trying to convince herself.

"Alright," I answered. But I knew it was stupid of me to promise such a thing when I knew it wouldn't happen.

She was soon replaced by Mother. Her eyes bore into mine and a stray tear found its way down her cheek. "Katniss, I-"

"No," I cut her off. "Listen to me. You've got to keep strong for her. She needs you. I won't be around anymore. You can't just becomee a ghost again. Keep her safe. Help her. Make sure she's okay." It wasn't until the last word I realized that I was crying. She pulled me into an embrace and I didn't refuse. "Do you promise?" I asked. I got no answer. "Do you promise?" I repeated more forcefully.

"I promise!" She shouted as the Peacekeepers burst in to take them away. "I promise, Katniss!"

"I love you!" I yelled as the doors were shut, cutting off my last words to Prim and my mother.

Gale was next to come in. "He's deadset on getting you out alive, you know." He said. "He promised to do everything to get you out alive."

"You talked to him?" I asked. Why would Gale talk to Peeta?

"He kept my brother from being sent into the Games. I owe him something." That's why.

"I'm not coming back, Gale," I told him. "Never."

"That's why I'm going to do this."

His lips crushed to mine and I not only allowed it, but reciprocated. This was my last chance to see him and if I could make him happy by kissing him back emotionlessly, I wasn't going to miss my chance.

The Peacekeepers dragged him away and I heard him say, "I love you," before the doors were shut.

Peeta's dad surprised me by coming through the door next with a bag of cookies in hand. "Keep him happy," he said quietly and just as soon as he had been in, he was out.

I was escorted to the train where I would stay until I arrived at the Capitol. Where Peeta was.

As soon as the doors were shut, I hugged Peeta as hard as I could. "Why?" I screamed. "Why?"

"I'm keeping you alive," he whispered. "You're coming home."

"Peeta," I said. "You've got to stop that!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Putting me in front of you!" I shouted. "In two weeks, we're going to be sent into the arena and we'll be enemies. There are twenty-four, Peeta, one comes out alive."

"That one will be you."

I turned on my heels and stalked down the hall, not knowing how to reply to what he had just said. If I told him it would be him returning home, it would only result in more of an argument. So I turned my back on my problems like I always do.

But no matter what had passed between us, I was still sure Peeta Mellark was coming out of that arena alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that this sucked... it's almost midnight so... yeah...**

**I still am not satisfied with the way I captured the Reaping day in this! I feel like I messed up the emotions and everything and I feel crappy about it. :(**

**You should review and agree with me!**

**Do YOU like waffles?**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You guys should love me. I have decided to write through the Games instead of doing like most authors and skipping the ****ENTIRE**** thing and just say, "It's been a month since Peeta and I won the Games..." I'm sorry but I get pissed when that happens!**

**And I've decided to try to do my best at updating more often. I read a story maybe two weeks ago and they updated it today so I went to read the chapter and I had to go back and skim through the previous chapter because I was ****COMPLETELY**** lost. I really don't want to do that to my readers, so I'm going to try and update as soon as possible from now on.**

**TeHeHe!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games, Gale would be dead, Prim, Rue, and Finnick would still be alive and Peeta would be sexier (which isn't possible)! Are any of those things true? No. So, what does that tell you?**

**(If you're too stupid to figure that one out, it means I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!)**

**(By the way, I love you!)**

* * *

><p>"What skills do you got, sweetheart?" <strong>(Ugh! It was SO had to put incorrect grammar right there!)<strong>

Hearing Haymitch call me that... it reminded me of that dreaded day with Gale.

I was sitting on one side of the table where Effie, Peeta, Haymitch and I were... _enjoying _our Capitol dinner. I use the word _enjoying_ very, very loosely.

"Call me sweetheart one more time," I said through clenched teeth, my fist tightening around the knife in my hand. It was for cutting my food, but it would soon have another use.

"Hey," Haymitch tried to whisper to Peeta, bumping his shoulder with his elbow. "You might want to watch out in the Games. This one's feisty!"

Not able to stand the way Haymitch was acting, I jabbed my knife right next to his hand on the table.

"That is mahogany!" Effie exclaimed. I didn't much care.

He stopped and stared at the knife and smiled. "See what I mean?"

"You should _really _stop talking," I said, finally removing my knife from the mahogany table.

"So," Haymitch began again, completely ignoring my advice. "She can be an asshole. What can you do, boy?"

"Please don't call her that," Peeta said, his jaw clenched tightly to keep himself from saying something he might regret.

Haymitch looked between Peeta and me curiously, as if he was judging us. "We haven't had a victor in over twenty years. I think we might change that this year."

I didn't really know what to reply, so I changed the subject. "Start acting like a mentor. Give us advice."

"You want advice?" he laughed. "I got some for you: stay alive." He began laughing hysterically, as if that were the funniest thing in the world. Which, in his drunken state, it probably was.

"_Help _us," Peeta spat, his composure slowly withering away. His shining blue eyes were focused on Haymitch's face.

I still couldn't believe it- the boy I love was going to be my enemy in the time-span of two weeks. I would be _forced _to turn on him. But I can't. The Capitol can do all they want to me but there was no way I would kill Peeta.

"I gave you advice. Take it or leave it." And with those words, Haymitch Abernathy was out of the room.

"Well," Effie wiped her mouth. "How... _invigorating _that was." She let out a small, nervous laugh and exited the room, leaving Peeta and I alone.

"I meant it," I said, picking up from our earlier conversation. "You've got to stop putting me in front of yourself."

"That's what you do when you love someone," he argued. My head shot up and I stared at him in disbelief. I knew he loved me, of course, but something about the way he said it sounded kind of... desperate.

"You would die for me?" I asked in more of a tone that insinuated that I was slightly shocked. He shrugged.

"I have no life in District 12 if you don't come back alive," he said. "But you, you could marry Gale-"

"Not when I knew I could've had you!" I shouted and then lowered my voice. "Did you ever think that you could be _hurting _me by volunteering?"

I already knew the answer to that. He hadn't anything but my safety on his mind when he volunteered.

His expression grew somber and I regretted saying what I had. "Katniss, I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing," I demanded, rubbing my temples in confusion. A long silence followed. "What are we going to do about this?" I gestured between the two of us. "We'll be sent into the arena and expected to kill each other. I think we both know neither of us can kill the other."

He sighed. "And we both know the Capitol will make up some plot line if we refrain from killing each other."

This caught my attention. "Where are you going with this?"

"We know they only want a show," he said. "Let's give them one."

My brows burrowed in confusion, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"They just want entertainment," he continued. I nodded for him to keep going. "What would be more entertaining than watching the star-crossed lovers from District Twelve be sent into the Games to murder each other?"

I contemplated the idea. It was actually really smart, but there was one thing that irked me about it. "I don't want to let them make me a piece in their games."

He laughed and rose from his chair. "We already are," he whispered and pushed his seat aside to leave.

Sitting alone in that overdone room was excruciating. It had to be around ten or so now. I decided to head to my quarters and wait for the sleep that would never come.

Having not been in my room yet, I was a bit reluctant to open the door. I was right to be. But I wasn't focused on that right now. I was focused on cleaning up and going to bed.

When I walked into the bathroom, my breath was taken away.

The entire room was painted in an exotic, Capitol way. The sink could've been porcelain, but I knew it wasn't as the Capitol would shoot for something far more extravagant. The shower was what got me though.

There were so many buttons and screens; I was actually terrified to bathe. I had been hoping to wash all my worries away, to get the Capitol out of my system but that would be impossible with such a shower.

When I was thoroughly washed from head to toe- which took forever with all the confusing technology- I grabbed a pair of pajamas. I had hoped for a comfortable pair of pants and a t-shirt but, of course, I got a silk gown curteousy of the Capitol.

Trying to sleep was pointless. I became part of the Games today and found out my boyfriend was potentially committing suicide- how could I sleep?

Eventually, I gave up trying and before I knew it, my limbs were unwillingly dragging me to Peeta's room. I knocked on the door and internally cursed myself. He could've been asleep!

"Come in," his voice said from the other side. I sighed and pushed the door open.

"Couldn't sleep?" He guessed. I nodded. "Come here."

Lying next to Peeta in the small bed wasn't uncomfortable. It actually felt normal, like I was meant to be here.

He curled his arm around my body and I cuddled into his chest. "What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"I have no idea," he said and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I questioned. What could he possibly find humorous at a time like this?

"Think about it," he whispered. "Just yesterday, we were in the bakery, laughing and talking. Now, twenty-four hours later, we're on a train headed to the Capitol to prepare ourselves to kill each other."

Maybe we were both completely insane, but I felt a small chuckle rise from the back of my throat, too. "We're a messed up couple."

He kissed my forehead lightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><em>"Let the seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"<em>

_The noise signaling the start of the Games sounded throughout the arena. I turned my head to where Peeta had been only moments ago. He was nowhere in sight. "Peeta?" I called for him. "Peeta!"_

_"Katinss!" I heard his voice far off in the distance. Ignoring the fact that there was no way he could've run that far away in seconds, I dashed off to find him._

_"Peeta!" I began screaming again. "Peeta!"_

_Just as his blonde hair came into view, I grinned. "Peeta! We have to stay together, Peeta."_

_I didn't notice the blood dripping from his chest until the cannon echoed through the arena._

I jarred myself awake and turned over. When I felt nothing but air, I freaked out. _Where's Peeta?_

"Peeta?" I shouted. Doing so reminded me of my nightmare and I closed my eyes tightly together.

Just then, he came out of his bathroom, dripping wet in nothing but a towel. "Are you okay?"

I breathed heavily before answering. "I just thought... I had a nightmare and-"

"I shouldn't have left you," he scolded himself. "I should've waited until you were awake."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Peeta," I said. He was just too caring.

He sighed, seeing no point in fighting with someone as stubborn as me. "Fine."

I yawned and saw the sunlight beaming through the window. "What time is it?"

"Six," he answered. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I'm just so used to waking up early from the bakery."

"You didn't wake me," I assured him, seeing no need in continuing. It would just upset us both even further. And we needed to be our happiest right now.

"I'm going to talk to Haymitch," he changed the subject. "I'll suggest the star-crossed lover's idea to him."

I groaned. "Why do we have to get permission from him? We're old enough to be thrown into an arena to murder each other. I think we can make our own decisions."

"If we want to survive in that arena, we're going to need sponsors," he explained, sitting next to me on the bed. "Haymitch has been in these games for years. He could be helpful."

"I find him useless," I replied and stood up. "I should go. I don't want any rumors."

"They'll only get worse," he whispered as I shut the door. I knew he was right, but something in my body refused to believe it. I had always gone by unnoticed. How is it possible that I'm the talk of District Twelve now?

_Because you'll be dead in two weeks' time__._

That, I had no trouble in believing. I knew it was true.

I walked into my "room" and picked out a simple outfit. It was hard, considering the Capitol had no comprehension of the word "simple." Better yet, I don't think they have an understanding of any words that don't involve "sparkles" and "glitter" as far as fashion went.

Debating what I could do for the next hour until breakfast was served, I found myself indulged in thought. It wasn't long until sleep overcame me again.

I was out for maybe thirty minutes before Effie came rapping at my door.

"Wake up, sunshine!" She squealed. "Today's going to be a big, big day!"

In Effie's world, what day wasn't a "big, big day"?

I rose from bed- quite unhappily, might I add- and straightened out my clothing from earlier. I saw no point in brushing my hair a second time and just put it in its usual side braid. Then, I took a calming breath and marched out the door.

"Morning, sweetheart," Haymitch was first to greet me. I gave him a slight nod, not risking opening my mouth because I knew I would say something to make him even angrier at me. That was, if he even remembered last night, what with his drinking habits. I'm surprised he wasn't as hung over as I expected.

"Good morning," Peeta nodded his head in my direction. I smiled back at him.

"Peeta told me about your little idea," Haymitch began speaking again. "I think it could actually work."

I smiled appreciatively, though I didn't really care for Haymitch's opinion at all. I never had.

"What idea?" Effie chirped curiously in her silly Capitol accent. I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"These two right here," Haymitch jerked his hand back and forth between Peeta and me, "are apparently in love."

"Oh!" Effie beamed brightly. "That could make quite a story! An entertaining one, at that. We'll have sponsors groveling at our feet! Where did you come up with such an idea?"

"It wasn't an idea," Peeta cut in. "It's the truth."

Effie bore her eyes into Peeta's, questioning his statement. She eventually decided it was true and said, "I'm quite sorry for such a thing to be placed in your lives."

"No, you're not," I said, unable to keep the words from tumbling out. Once I had started, though, I couldn't refrain from continuing. "If you were truly sorry, you wouldn't sit around and do nothing."

Taken aback by my accusation, she gathered her food and stood. "I believe I'll finish my meal in my room. If you'll excuse me," she finished and walked out of the room, her obnoxiously high heels clicking down the hall on her descent.

When she was safely out of earshot, Haymitch nudged my arm. "Great job. I've been trying to find a way to make her leave a room for I don't know how long."

I hadn't _meant_ to upset her, but to say I was sorry would've been a lie. She was just another Capitol clone to me.

In return, I gave Haymitch a small smile and began to focus on my food as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. I guess it was better than focusing on my death which was all too quickly approaching.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I FINALLY UPDATED! YAY-ZIES!**

**On another, completely irrelevant and pointless note, I have discovered something about my prettly little reviewers: I get more reviews when I have questions about the story. Why is that? Because you hate me? Because of Global Warming? Or do you blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol? (Hehe, I just referenced a Jamie Foxx song)**

**SOOOO, I've decided to make a propsition. I'm p****retty close to one-hundred reviews, so my on****e-hundredth reviewer will get a one-shot dedicated to them! They may give me an idea (It may be completely stupid, utterly hilarious, or just a sweet little love story) and I will write a story. THERE IS ONLY ONE STIPULATION: IT MUST BE A HUNGER GAMES STORY!**

**That is MAHOGANY!**

**(Sorry, you gotta love Effie!)**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A****/N: What is up my pipples? It's six thirty in the morning where I am right now... I couldn't sleep. I had an AMAZING dream about this story and it kind of just gave me the next chapter... which is really good because I had the HUGEST case of writer's block ever! You could probably tell last chapter...**

**SOOOO I got so pissed at my computer! For about the THIRD time this year, it crashed! Grr… computers hate me. Right now is the only time I've been able to type.**

**Anyways, I have my one-hundredth reviewer! It is shimmergirl109. The one-shot is in the making and should be up soon.  
><strong>

**YOU MUST EAT THE COOKIE!**

**(Sorry, I started thinking of the "Come to the dark side. We have cookies!" thing.)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. But I do own every book because they are SOO amazing.**

******I LIKE TACOS!**

* * *

><p>Anger surged through my body. They weren't paying attention to me. It wasn't like I gave their opinion any value, but they were going to give me a score on my performance. They needed to at least <em>look <em>at me.

Fueled with my anger, I shot an arrow right at the Gamemaker's table. Seneca Crane, Head Gamemaker, looked up in shock.

"Thank you for your time," I said expressionlessly, sat the bow back on its stand and marched out the door.

* * *

><p>"How did you do?" Peeta asked as soon as I was back at our quarters.<p>

"Fine," I replied icily, still enraged at the Gamemakers for their ignoring me.

"Whoa," he backed away. "What happened in there?"

Knowing there was no point in hiding the truth from Peeta, I sighed and said, "They were ignoring me so I shot an arrow at their table."

"What?" He blurted.

"You heard me," I shrugged.

"How does Haymitch feel about all this?" he asked. I froze.

"I haven't told him yet," I admitted. Peeta sighed.

"You know I love every erratic, spontaneous part of you, right?" He didn't wait for my answer. "But this is one of those instances where I wish you had a little more thinking instead of doing."

My head shot up. "Excuse me for being myself!"

"Katniss, that's not what I-"

"For sixteen years, I've let them control my life but I'm not going to anymore! I'm going to be dead in a matter of _days_, Peeta. I'm not going to die knowing they controlled my _entire life._"

He seemed slightly shocked and I regretted what I said. Though I saw my verbal explosion as rightful and necessary, I knew I shouldn't have said anything about my impending death. My life was a touchy subject and I knew I had upset Peeta.

"I know you think you're going to die," he said, sitting down. "But you're not. Don't do anything that'll mess up your chances of being happy after you become a victor."

I laughed humorlessly. "Peeta, my happiness was long gone since the minute you volunteered."

He looked down. "I'm sorry. It was the only way to keep you safe."

I laughed again. "There you go again. Everything's about _me _coming out alive. I hate to break it to you, Peeta, but I'd rather die than come out of that arena alone."

He stared at me with worry in his eyes. "Don't say that. Please."

I groaned. "I really don't want to spend our last days together in a constant argument," I said. "Let's just agree to make these last days count."

He nodded. "Katniss?" He asked. I gestured for him to continue. "Since both of us won't be coming out alive… never mind."

"What is it, Peeta?" I inquired. Seeing that he wasn't going to talk, I added, "It's our last chance, Peeta. We have to say everything now."

"The Toasting," he finally spoke. "It looks like we need to get everything out…"

I giggled. "Is this your way of a marriage proposal?"

He blushed a deep red color. It was adorable. "Um… I guess so… unless you find the suggestion completely repulsive… in that case, I said nothing at-"

I pressed my lips to his and pulled away smiling. "Is that answer good enough for you?"

He grinned. "Definitely."

Peeta grinned even deeper and dragged me to his mattress. "I love you so much."

I smiled in return and didn't object when he laid down and pulled me with him. It was nice to be able to at least _feel _like a normal person with a normal boyfri- fiancé. But, of course, the Capitol had to go and screw that part of my life up too.

I was almost asleep- how could I not be with Peeta `repeatedly running his hand through my locks? - when a thought finally occurred to me. "When, Peeta?"

"Hmm?" He answered, almost asleep himself.

"When will we do it?" I asked. "The Toasting. I don't really think we can do it in front of any of the people here."

He sighed, seeming to have been expecting a much harder question. "As soon as possible."

I laughed at his carelessness. "As soon as possible would be now, wouldn't it?" I pointed out. He smiled.

"It _would _be," he agreed. "But we need to be at dinner in ten minutes."

i sighed, not yet read to leave my spot. "Really?"

"We'll see each other in there," he promised, doing his best to coax me into changing. "You don't want any rumors, do you?"

I groaned internally. "They already know we're the 'star-crossed lovers from District Twelve.' I don't see why they would care if I was in your room. They've got to have a story, don't they?" I jumped up and pulled him up with me, stopping when our faces were inches apart. "Let's give them one."

We spent the next five or ten minutes laughing and kissing, as if we were a normal couple not on a train headed to our deaths.

"Hello?" Effie's voice sounded from behind Peeta's door. It was folllowed by a small knock and a, "I went to Katniss's room and didn't get an answer at all. Do you know where she is, Peeta?"

I opened the door and smiled fakely. "Hi."

"Oh." It was hard to tell with the pounds of makeup on her face, but I swear I saw Effie blush. "I'm sorry if I interrupted."

"We weren't busy," I shrugged, the same plastic smile plastered on my face. "Well, it's nothing we can't finish later."

Peeta let out a big guffaw behind me aned I turned to glare at him. "I didn't mean it like- I mean, I'm sixteen, I-"

"It's quite alright," she said and turned to go down the hall. "Oh!" She turned back towards us. I groaned. "I was coming down here to remind you of dinner. It starts promptly at seven-thirty and it is-" she checked her watch. "Seven thirty-two. We mustn't be late!"

"No, we _mustn't,_" I repeated, mocking her strange vocabulary and accent.

She stared at me for a second, most likely determining how much of a punishment she would be sentenced to for fighting a tribute. "I expect you'll be there in no less than fifteen minutes."

And with her final words, Effie Trinket clicked her way down the hall with her chin up.

"You _really_ want her to hate you, don't you?" Peeta whispered. I shrugged.

"I believe she already did."

He stared at me before his face broke into a smile. "You, Katniss Everdeen, are a full-blown spitfire."

Once again, I shrugged. "They deserve it."

I knew the sweet, caring, optimistic Peeta would never understand what I meant so I gave him no chance to reply. "Let's get down there."

"Yes," he said. "Before Hurricane Effie comes back."

I giggled a little and opened his door to push him out of it. "Go on."

How I could even be the slightest bit happy at a time like this, I had no idea. At least I wasn't dwelling on the horrors of life like I had been two months ago.

God. Remembering that time... how I treated people... I didn't regret it, but I was a little ashamed. I used to shut everyone out- I still do, actually. Except Peeta. I'm a whole other person around him.

I stopped my train of thought there, knowing if I kept remembering, I would be upset. Peeta would notice, question me until I finally gave in, spilled my guts to him, and he would find a way to blame himself.

"Hey," Haymitch acknowledged our arrival rather loudly.

I nodded in his direction. That was all I could do without cussing like a sailor.

"Thank you for blessing us with your presence," Effie said, still a bit upset from earlier, but trying to be as nice as possible. Normal Capitol tactic. Earn your oppenents trust, then attack them while they're vulnerable. I wasn't falling for it.

Peeta pulled out my chair like a true gentleman and I sat down. He slid into his chair beside me and began to eat food from his pre-made plate.

"We needed to speak with you about your interviews," Effie finally spoke. I slid down in my chair with a roll of my eyes.

"We've got everything handled," Peeta told them, sensing my discomfort.

"_We_ need to talk about it," Haymitch argued.

"Yeah, because you've helped all your other tributes so well!" I exploded. "How many of the people you've _coached _have survived? Exactly. _None._ Or you wouldn't be here right now." Usually I would've gotten up and stormed off to my room, but we had just arrived and I needed to make a good impression on these people.

I cleared my throat. "Continue."

Haymitch stared at me for an eternity before he broke out into a grin. "See? _That's _what we have to work with. No way is _she_ passing off as sweet and innocent."

"You're right," Effie agreed. "I think we should just stick to the star-crossed lovers angle. If she doesn't get praise, she'll get pity."

"_She _doesn't like being talked about like she isn't here," I said, looking between the two of them curiously.

"You're story, sweetheart," Haymitch explained. "You can't just tell them the truth."

"What's wrong with the truth?" I asked. Effie and Haymitch broke into a fit of laughter.

"Do you honestly think anyone cares about some girl who was randomly drawn for the Games to fight for her life? My, my, you're far more naive than I thought."

I clenched my fork harder and harder, wanting to chuck it at the woman's plastic face. The only thing keeping me from doing just that was Peeta's hand on my knee.

"We already had that idea," Peeta interjected. "If that is all, may we finish our meal and leave?"

Haymitch, slightly stunned to see Peeta's more hostile side, nodded at us and we continued to eat. Once our meals were done, I would be darting out this room and away from all my worries and into Peeta's strong embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I FEEL LIKE SUCH A TERRIBLE AUTHOR! GRR!**

**Go rant in a review about how much you hate me. Haha, you still review for me!**

**OH! One other thing. Anyone else think Taylor Lautner tries to be too pretty? My friend and I are in yet ANOTHER argument over guys. Poo. We are SO opposite! She says werewolves, I say vampires. She says Taylor Lautner, I say Josh Hutcherson. She says Gale, I say Peeta. Oh well. Guess opposites attract.**

**Enough of my wisdom.(If you could call it that, seeing that I'm about as wise as a dead fish.)**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: SORRY TO THOSE OF YOU WHO CAME HERE HOPING FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! I just wanted to alert you that writing this next chapter has been DIFFICULT! I have had the WORST case of writer's block for so long... I've only gotten about halfway through Chapter Nine so far. I just posted this to let you know that I haven't forgotten about my story. (Who could forget something when it has to do with The Hunger Games?)**

**Next chapter should be up soon... maybe tomorrow... never know...**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N: WEEE! I am really pumped to write this chapter... I don't know why but YAY!**

**YOU SHOULD FEEL HONORED TO READ THIS CHAPTER THAT WAS SO INTRICATELY WRITTEN BY THE BEST HUNGER GAME'S FANFICTION AUTHOR OUT THERE!**

**Just kidding... I'm FAR from the best author. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the spectacular, suspenseful, page turner known as Suzanne Collin's **_**The Hunger Games.**_

* * *

><p>"I simply <em>don't care, <em>Peeta," I repeated slowly. Peeta and I had returned to our room after the little mishap at dinner. As soon as I entered the room, I began shouting profanity about the Capitol into nothingness.

"Stop, Katniss!" He yelled, putting his hand on my shoulder. Not quite ready to stop my verbal rampage, I shrugged him off.

"I _hate _them. I hope they all rot in hell," I spat. "Especially the dictator of a president we have. I hope he gets the worst."

"Katniss, they can he-"

"I know perfectly well they can hear me. They have there little spy cameras in every room. But I _don't care!_" I clarified. "Think about it. Like it or not, I'm probably not coming out of the Games. They aren't going to kill a tribute either, Peeta. They'll just make it hell for me in the arena, make sure I die. I bet their watching me right now, steam spewing out of their ears. But they aren't going to do a thing."

He absorbed my words slowly, processing every little syllable to decifer my meaning. I thought I had made my point clear.

"You have terrible logic. It's true, but terrible."

I knew he understood what I meant and he may have even been on my side in all of this.

"You understand?"

He nodded. "I wish you wouldn't, though. You're death isn't sealed yet."

I laughed. "I really don't care."

He grinned. "I know. Katniss Everdeen, I've been watching you for eleven years. I know almost everything that crosses that pretty little brain of yours."

I smiled. He had no idea. "If they're going to force me to go in there and kill, I might as well have fun while I can."

He pulled me into his arms and his scent enveloped me. Flour, bread, and icing. My favorite smell. "You are such a spitfire."

"You enjoy every minute of it."

He looked down at me, his blue eyes boring into mine. "You bet."

* * *

><p>Nobody was in the kitchen. It was nice and secluded, the perfect spot for Peeta and I to have the Toasting.<p>

"You sure no one's watching?" He asked in a whisper. I chuckled.

"What? You don't want anyone to know we're getting married?"

"No!" He shouted immediately, alarmed that I could ever think such a thig, no doubt. "It's just that we're doing something against the Capitol... I don't want you to end up in trouble."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? You think I'm afraid of them?"

"No," he answered almost as quickly as he had last time. "Not at all," he laughed. "But _I'm _afraid of what they'll do to _you_."

"Whatever," I said with yet another eye roll. "Where would they keep the bread at...?"

"Get down!" He whisper-yelled. I was about to do so but Peeta pulled me to the ground before I could move.

'Peacekeepers,' he mouthed. I nodded curtly.

We were hidden behind the safety of the counter. I hoped and prayed the Peacekeepers would walk away, letting us go by unnoticed. Not for my sake, but Peeta's.

Footsteps got louder and louder... then quieter, quieter, until they were merely echoed down the hall.

"They're gone," I alerted Peeta.

"I know." He pulled me off the ground, then stared me in the eye. "We could do this another time, Katniss. We almost got caught."

"I'm not letting them ruin this, too," I promised. "This was the one thing in my life that was _my _decision. And I'm going through with it. No matter what."

He looked me up and down, then smiled. "Okay."

I smiled, then turned back to digging through the cabinets for a loaf of bread. After a couple minutes, my hand finally felt something soft and crusty.

"Got it!" I shouted through my whisper. Peeta ceased his looking and got down from his stool.

"Now," he said. "Where can we start a fire?"

I pointed to the high-tech, electronic stove. "Right there."

"One problem," he turned to me. "Do either of us know how to work it?"

I huffed. "You're the baker!" I burst in a strained voice. "You do it!"

"You think my family could afford something like this?" He said. I sighed. Didn't think about that.

"Well," I began. "We'll get it working."

One and a half hours later and my statement was still a lie.

"Maybe you have to turn the knob and _then _push the button." Peeta suggested. I groaned.

"Why don't we just burn the table? It's not like they can't afford another one."

He sat there quietly- not at all what I was expecting. I expected a "Katniss!" or a "No," but all I got was a "I'm seriously considering it."

I sat there motionless, suddenly getting lost in thought. Was the universe against Peeta and I getting married?

A sizzling sound broke my reverie and I jumped back instinctively. "What...?"

"I have no idea," Peeta said. "But I made fire."

Bursting with joy at _finally _being able to have the Toasting with Peeta, I picked up the bread. "Ready?"

He smiled at me gently, that same look of admiration and joyfulness. "As I'll ever be."

**(Sorry for not writing out the Toasting. My mind is aready jumbled as it is. Trying to finsh it out would only jumble my brain further. :) Sorry.)**

And that night, in that hour, Peeta and I became one.

* * *

><p>"How does it feel to be married, Mrs. Mellark?"<p>

"Wonderful." I burst through the door to his room.

"One more question," he said. "Do we tell Haymitch and Effie?"

I shrugged. "I don't care if the world knows I have the most amazing husband and married him in indirect violation of the Capitol's wishes."

He laughed. "Thought so."

I yawned. "It's three in the morning."

"I know," Peeta yawned along with me. "You can just sleep here if you want."

I smile and lay down on the bed beside Peeta, not bothering with pajamas. Then, I remembered something I had wanted to know since we got on the train. "Was that the only reason you did it?"

"Hmm?"

I realized I was being vague and decided to clarify. "Was saving me the only reason you volunteered?"

"It was the main one," he answered. "But it also meant I got to save Gale's younger brother." He shrugged. "I saw it as a win-win situation at the time. I still do, actually."

"You can't be this caring in the arena," I said. "An attitude like that will get you killed."

"I know," he sighed. "But I can't help being myself."

"Neither can I."

And that night Peeta and I, husband and wife, went to sleep, completely oblivious to the cruel world around us.

* * *

><p><strong>(Haha, I was SOOOO gonna cut it off here, but decided it would be wayyyyy too short, so I'm gonna continue... I'm so nice :))<strong>

"What?" Effie burst.

"We're married," Peeta clarified again. "We-"

"When did this happen?" Haymitch interrupted. I stifled a growl.

"If you would shut up and let him talk, you would know!" I shouted. I didn't mean to let my anger get the best of me but, like Peeta said last night, I can't help being myself.

"Please do continue, Peeta," Effie said after a moment of silence.

"I... _purposed _on Tuesday and we got married last night. And we don't really care what you have to say. We only told you out of obligation since you are our mentor and... whatever you are, Effie." He added a gracious smile which, had the roles been reversed, I wouldn't have been able to muster.

"This makes the story even better!" Effie bounced across the room, joyfully clapping her hands ike a toddler on Christmas morning. "Not only are you star-crossed lovers, but you're _married_ too! The only thing that could make this better is a child!"

I got up and left the room at her words. I could barely hear Peeta scolding Effie for what she had done over her own words repeating in my head. _The only thing that could make this better is a child._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CUE DRAMATIC MUSIC! Haha. :)**

**Sooo I've been getting reviews about me "trashing" myself. So, today, I will not say how terribly crappyt this chapter was and how awful of an author I am for not updating sooner. I will not say it.**

**And I have a question: If a taco is stuffed with hamburger meat and everything else you put on a burger, should it be called a taco burger or a burger taco? I, for one, say burger taco but the stupid restaurant says taco burger! GRR!**

**The duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand, "Hey!" (ba bum bum) "Got any grapes?"**

**Sorry... it's been stuck in my head.**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm in a pissy mood. But I don't care. I'll just project it into my writing because that's what good author's do. And I like dinosaurs.**

**And, just a head's-up, the Games WILL be different than the book. I feel like there are some, well, a lot of things Katniss would've done differently if she had admitted to herself that she was in love with Peeta. But, believe me, I will try to mak it as riveting and gruesome as the novel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Hunger Games**_**.**

* * *

><p>That night was the most uncomfortable on the train yet. I couldn't bear to stay with Peeta. I knew he'd be just as distraught as me, if not more so. And I was pretty messed up.<p>

Then, I thought, maybe Effie was right. But then I marked that thought as ridiculous and shook my head in efforts to de-jumble **(No freaking idea if that's a word, but at the same time, don't give a crap.) **them. If I was carrying Peeta's child, that would just be another burdon to carry and another person to protect.

I jumped at the sound of a knock. I quickly gathered myself, not wanting to appear weak even though I was.

"It's me." Peeta. As much as I wanted him to comfort me at the moment, it wasn't in mine or his best interests right now to be near each other. At least, I thought it wasn't for him. Why was he even here anyway? I figured he would want to be alone like me. But he's _here._ Might as well answer him.

"Come in," I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear me and turn around. But he didn't.

"What Effie said was out of line. It isn't right for her to market our relationship like this, or meddle in it for that matter."

I was taken aback by his get-to-the-point "speech." I felt like I was stuck in a drama TV show. I hated it.

"Just, please don't talk about it. I'm trying to forget it." I really did want to forget it. So that's what I did - or, at least tried to.

"Alright. Let's talk about something else." Peeta. Always going with my wishes. No begging needed. "How about how we'll handle the interviews tomorrow?"

I laid down on the bed and groaned. I didn't want to talk about anything referring to the Games, but it seemed I had no choice. Just something else the Capitol robbed me of.

"I don't now what I'm going to do. I can't play sweet and innocent, being lovable is difficult, and if you ask Haymitch how much 'charm' I have, he'll call me a dead slug." I shrugged to him and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Just be yourself. I seem to like you a lot." He paused to wink at me and I shook my head at him. "That's what I'm going to do anyways. Even though Haymitch had it planned out for me to be the next Finnick O'dair."

I couldn't help laughing at the last part. Ignoring his remark, I turned from my position on the bed and said, "Yes, but you're naturally charming and endearing. I'm just the girl who volunteered for her sister. So much potential," I finished sarcastically.

"Don't sell yourself short." He sat down beside me on the bed. "You are pretty amazing."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever."

He flipped himself over so he was facing me. "Don't 'whatever' me. I'm being serious. I think you are the most wonderful woman in the entire country of Panem. Honestly."

Not knowing how to reply, I simply kissed him wholeheartedly. Before I could tell what was happening, I was flipped over so I was underneath Peeta. I had definitely not intended _this _to happen. But I was too caught up in the moment to say anything. At least, until I felt Peeta's hand on my abdomen, under my shirt.

"Peeta." I broke away from him long enough to speak. "Peeta," I repeated, more urgently this time. It was pointless since he had listened the first time, as always. I stared into his deep blue eyes, suddenly getting lost and forgetting what I was about to say. I swallowed deeply just before I finally remembered. "No," I said softly, terrified of hurting him. After all, we had never discussed children. Hell, we hadn't even really discussed getting married. It was just a spur of the moment type of thing. It was also one of those things I had never planned on, just like having children. The difference is I was willing to marry for Peeta. But children - no way in hell.

''I'm sorry." I had been so lost in thought, I forgot he was even here. "I shouldn't have done anything."

"Don't blame yourself. I never really told you anything about how I felt about children." I lifted my head from its position. "I should've."

"I should've known," Peeta cut me off. "I shouldn't have even tried. I'm sorry."

"Stop. Apologizing," I scolded. I gave him a small smile and stared, taking in his beauty for the first time in what felt like forever. With Prim, the Reaping, our marriage... it hadn't been at the top of my to-do list.

"What are you doing?" He laughed while asking. A little blush crept up my cheeks, but what did it matter?

"Nothing important." But it was important. To me. I needed to memorize Peeta's every minute detail. _Everything. _I didn't want to risk forgetting his face just before the start of the Games.

Then a thought crossed my mind: I was going to die. And it didn't conjour a _sad_ feeling in me, but rather a happy one. If I did give myself to Peeta now and miraculously end up with child, it wouldn't have to live with a mother like me, but die unknown to the world. As cruel as it sounded, I would much rather let it die than have me for a sorry excuse of a mother. I would never know it, care about it, love it. It seemed like a perfect idea.

But I left off one very vital, important piece of information: I _would_ love it. I _would _care about it, because it would be just as much a part of me as it would be Peeta. And for that reason, I would let it die before it was introduced to this cold world.

"Katniss." I turned my attention back to Peeta, away from my thought of a child that didn't even exist. When I did, I found myself still silent in awe of Peeta. In awe of _everything_ about him. I no longer saw how I had had the will to say no to him before. Because in that moment, all I wanted, needed was him.

I pressed my lips hurriedly to his, as if he would disappear if I didn't. He fell back against the bed, clearly not expecting my behavior.

"Katniss." He tried to lift himself up but I could tell it was hard for him to break away. "Don't."

I was confused, to put it bluntly. Just ten minutes ago, the roles had been reversed, and Peeta had been trying to coax me into this. Now _he_ was trying to end it.

"What?" I asked him, my eyes never leaving his face.

"Don't do it because you feel obligated," he began. "Don't do it because of me." He managed to push himself up from the sheets. "Don't do this for anyone but yourself."

That was exactly why I was. Because _I_ wanted to do this. I just needed to find a way to make Peeta understand that.

I nodded at him. "I promise I won't until I want to." He nodded back at me and began to get up. I pushed him back down and leaned down beside his ear. "I want to."

For the first time in my sixteen years of life, I felt like I really got what I wanted.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start the next morning. I had forgotten everything about the previous night. All I knew was that I was in a bed beside Peeta where both of us were stark naked... oh God. Then I remembered and scolded myself mentally: how could I have forgotten? Last night, I had made love to my husband.<p>

I smiled, reminiscing in the memory. It was 5 AM. Thankfully, Peeta was still asleep. He needed to build up his strength for the interviews later today... oh, the interviews! I hadn't thought anything of it, what with last night's talk turning into... I needed to think. Fast. And I was on my own.

First things first, though: take a shower and put some more clothes on.

I was still baffled by the fact that the Capitol could operate these showers. But I guess it would be something they would teach in school for Capitol children: a dirty child would not be approved by the Capitol's standards.

Eventually, my shower was over - it took about half an hour - and I proceeded to dress myself. Now that I was clean, I could think clearer.

Then, a thought occured to me: what if I _do _just be myself? Everyone will probably hate me but at least they'll hate _me _and not some overdone version of myself. I'd rather be hated for being myself than be liked for being someone I'm not.

I walked out of the bathroom and quietly shut the door only to be met by a disheveled Peeta. Before I could get a word out, he was apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss." I took a step closer to him. "I am so, so sorry."

"For what?" I blurted out.

"For pressuring you. I just wanted to believe that you were... being honest. I had been dreaming of last night for years and I blew it by _forcing _you into something you didn't want to do. I'm-"

"If you finish that sentence with 'sorry', I swear I will kill you." He gave me a weird look and I was satisfied to have gotten his attention. "Even after everything last night, you _still _ think I felt pressured?" I paused to laugh and sat down beside him. "What will it take for you to understand that I wanted last night just as much as you did?"

"I'll believe it when it's true," he answered curtly.

"It _is _true!" I shouted. "Do I look like I'm lying, Peeta?"

He looked me in the eye, prepared to say "yes," but once he saw my face, he froze. I guessed that my expression told him everything I had been since yesterday.

"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelievement.

I couldn't hold back my giggle. "Yes."

He kissed me quickly and got up from the bed. It didn't take long for me to realize he was still completely naked. And him either, apparently.

"I'll be back later." And he rushed out of the room.

_One problem tackled, one more to go. _The interview.

* * *

><p>I felt like nothing but myself in the glittery red dress Cinna, the only normal Capitol person, it seemed, fit me in. But I held onto myself and tried to remember who I was. Katniss Everdeen - I mean, Mellark.<p>

"You'll do great," Cinna tried to reassure me. "Remember: be yourself."

"I can't do that," I said, staring at the wall. "I can't look at them and still talk normally."

"Well, when do you 'talk normally'?" He laughed at my word choice and I smiled.

"When I talk to Peeta. Or you. Or any of my few other friends." I shrugged.

"Then do this: find me in the audience and pretend we're having a conversation. Just answer the questions like you would if you were talking to me."

It couldn't hurt to try. It was honestly a good idea too. So I nodded and headed out the door only to be met by Peeta.

"Mrs. Mellark." He offered me his arm and I looped mine through his. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SORRY! I had to cut it off there. But I promise, the rest of the interview scene nextt chapter AND *da da da DA* THE GAMES WILL ****FINALLY**** BEGIN! WOO-HOO!**

**SECONDLY, I'm sorry for not writing out the "bow-chicka-bow-wow" part - actually, I'm not. I just REALLY hate it when author's take away the importance of a chapter by wasting it on a whole 3,000 words of just plain SEX. I mean, dude, we all know what happens and if you don't you shouldn't be reading a story that is no doubt rated M. So I chose to leave it alone. DEAL WITH IT!**

**LASTLY, school is finally over for the summer so my updates shall be sooner now! (Hehe, I feel so important using the word "shall")**

**CHEERIO!**

**Love,**

**Kristen **

**(Nope, no "XOXO" part this time. I don't feel like typing it, even though I'm typing way more this way. (: )**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N: So I went on vacation... pretty much did nothing... but play POOL! (Sorry, I'm a pool shark.) **

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! I still don't feel like I give my reviewers enough thanks! I'm one of those authors that will get an idiot smile just because they saw one review on their story... but more than one review is still nice. :)**

**ON WITH THE FIRETRUCKIN' STORY!**

**(I love my Smosh!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>I had no idea how bright stage lights were.<p>

All of the other tributes, besides Peeta, had already come up here and given the Capitol what they wanted. There was no conceivable way I could compete with Thresh's brutal determination and Cato's self-confidence. Like I had said before, I'm just a Seam girl. I'm not going to get any sponsors for that.

"...Katniss Everdeen!"

I put on my best acting face as I ascended the stairs to the stage and took my seat next to Caesar Flickerman. I'll admit, his blazing blue hair was distracting.

"Now, Katniss, I understand you were one of the first volunteers for District Twelve. Tell me: why?"

I searched for Cinna in the crowd and finally rested my eyes on his face. He looked at me and nodded. I took it as a signal to answer.

"I wasn't going to let my little sister be thrown into this. She's too young." _You may not care but I do_, I wanted to add, but thought better of it.

"Ah, so that was your sister. I guess it wasn't hard to figure out with how quickly you took her place at the Reaping. Speaking of, you're district partner, Peeta Mellark, seemed determined to be a participant in the Games this year also. Thoughts?"

Ugh. Exactly what I had wanted to avoid. A question concerning Peeta. I had agreed to be honest, so I locked my eyes in Cinna and took a deep breath to reply.

"Honestly," I began, "I think it was brave, yet uncalled for. I wish he had never volunteered."

I could just see Peeta backstage, rolling his eyes at my answer.

"Why is that?" He leaned toward me, intrigued by my response.

"Because," I started, my words catching in my throat. I really had no idea how to say it. "Because," I gulped. "Because I don't want him to die."

Lots of gasps were heard through the audience. Why, I have no idea. There are lots of people that I don't want to see die. Is the Capitol really not sympathetic enough to care about death?

"But... why?" Great. Even Caesar seemed confused.

"Well, there are lot of reasons." I found Cinna once again and mustered the confidence to finish. "Mainly because I love him."

Again, the crowd went silent. I could feel my face burning bright red. Suddenly, all I wanted to do was shrink into Peeta's gentle embrace. But I had to do this first.

"That's very... tragic. We are very sorry, Katniss."

_Sure you are. _"Thanks for your concern." I couldn't hold back the sarcasm dripping in my voice.

Caesar turned to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, Katniss Everdeen." His voice lacked the enthusiasm that was there before my news.

I gave the crowd and smiled before turning and walking off the stage.

As soon as my feet hit the last step, Peeta was in front of me, kissing me deeply.

"You didn't have to do that," he said when he pulled away. "They didn't have to know."

"They did," I replied. He grinned at me until he heard his name called and he had to go onstage.

I realized some of the tributes staring at me and I smiled back sarcastically. One girl in particular caught my attention. She was small, dark-skinned, young. She reminded me of Prim with her innocent expression and soft eyes. I knew then I wanted her to be my ally in the Games.

I walked over to where she was standing and took a seat beside her. Neither of us spoke, but I saw her give a faint smile out of the corner of my eye. I turned my attention to Peeta on the screen in front of me.

"So, I guess you heard Mrs. Everdeen's announcement." Caesar laughed at this.

"Yes, I did." Peeta nodded with a goofy grin on his face. "But I didn't have to. I already knew."

"So, are you two...?" He entwined his fingers, asking if we were together.

"I'll put it like this: I'd be lying to say we weren't."

Caesar drew back in awe. "Well, we are very happy you two found each other."

Peeta's face grew dark. "I would be too." Peeta shrugged.

Caesar creased his brow. "Would be?" He scooted forward in anticipation. "What do you mean 'would be'?"

"I mean I would be happy that we got together before the Games... if it weren't for the baby."

It was dinner time but I couldn't stand to eat now. _A baby?_ Where on earth had Peeta gotten the idea? I hadn't had the time to ask since I had to play along after the interviews. I only felt more guilty every time someone gave us their apologies.

Eventually, Peeta arrived at the table and I dropped my fork immediately. Sadly, Haymitch and Effie were here so I couldn't straight-up ask Peeta what the hell he had been thinking.

"Peeta!" Effie exclaimed. "How pleasant!"

I rolled my eyes at her antics. "Yes. Pleasant," I agreed. Peeta caught my tone and threw me a glance as if to say "I'll explain later." But I wanted to know now.

"Haymitch. Effie. Katniss," he nodded to all three of us and took his seat.

"What an announcement that was during the interviews, Peeta! How far along is she?" Effie burst.

"We don't know for sure," Peeta said. "But I'll bet Katniss has a better estimate than me."

I glared at him but he only smiled. Haymitch let out a snicker, too.

"Oh, how silly of me. Katniss?"

I would've spit out my food, had I been eating. "Umm, well..."

"Chill, sweetheart," Haymitch cut me off. "I was the one who gave him the idea."

"What?" Effie asked in confusion.

"He went along with it!" I was relieved that Peeta hadn't thought of this on his own, but I was still angry at him for not sharing with me. "He could've at least told me!"

"It was sort of a last minute thing." Peeta shrugged. "I would've told you if I had the time."

"Why not right before the interview? You had time then!" Uh oh. Infuriated Katniss was never good.

"With all those cameras around?" Haymitch said. "Yeah, that would've worked out swell. And you should thank me. You think a love story was enough? You needed something else. And as Effie had said before, 'The only thing that could make this better is a baby.' So shut up and deal with it."

There was a long silence. I didn't have anything to say, which was a rarity. Eventually, Effie broke the silence.

"So, Katniss isn't pregnant?"

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to Peeta's stare. I laughed.<p>

"Good morning," I said, stretching myself awake.

"Good morning," he replied, never taking his eyes off of my face.

"When did you wake up?" I asked him.

"About an hour ago."

I opened my eyes fully and looked out the window. The artificial Capitol sun was shining through the glass. It had to be pretty late in the morning.

"What've you been doing for that hour?"

"Just staring at you." He said it so casually, like it was something he did on a daily basis. "Are you still mad?"

Mad? Peeta and I had just made love mere hours ago and he thought I was _mad?_

"Of course not."

Then I remembered what day it was. The Games. Today. Peeta. Me. _In_ the Games. _Today._

"Katniss?" Peeta said in concern. I could feel myself freezing from the outside in. Today, I would be sent into an arena, expected to kill. I had hunted before, yes, but not _human_ prey. I couldn't put an arrow through human flesh - unless provoked, that is.

"Peeta... the Games..."

He sighed. "I know. Our prep team will be by soon to get us ready."

"You can't leave me in there," I said demandingly. "You _have_ to stay with me. No questions asked."

He smiled. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you."

I put my hand to his cheek. He covered it with his own. My lips had barely skimmed his when we heard Cinna and Portia knocking on our door.

"Be out of there in two minutes or we're busting in," Portia shouted.

We laughed simultaneously and I got up. "Guess we should get ready."

"Guess so."

* * *

><p>The outfits they had given us this year weren't too uncomfortable. They were simple and athletic. It would be easier to climb trees in this than it had been in my hunting gear. I tried to get used to the feel of it so I would be more acquainted with it during the Games.<p>

"You'll win, Katniss," Cinna told me. "As a part of your prep team, I'm not allowed to bet. But if I could, my money would be on you."

"Thanks."

I couldn't bring myself to give him more of a "thank you." I mean, I was about to die. I didn't really have that much on my mind besides Peeta's survival.

He leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Go get him, girl on fire."

I hugged him close before I was forced into the container where I would be risen into the Games. I felt tears stinging my eyes and forcedn them back. No room to be weak now.

The first thing I noticed was how we all were in a half circle. Then there was the giant cornucopia **(sp... i think)** just a few yards away. But I was the most focused on Peeta.

"Let the Games begin in 3..."

He was standing there, gaze locked on my face the same way mine was on his.

"...2..."

I wanted to hold him close. I needed him near me so I could protect him, keep him safe so he would survive and prosper as the victor of the 74th Hunger Games.

"...1."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HA! Cliffhanger! :) You know you all love me.**

**I HAVE SET AN UPDATE DATE!**

**Yes, I finally have decided on a date to update every week. It will be every Saturday, never later, but sometimes earlier. So, yay for me! Hehe.**

**What did you think? I NEEDS MY FEEDBACK!**

**I'm a gleek. Anyone else?**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**A/N: So I'm gonna update now... WEE!**

**Also, GRR! I need more feed back on my story! I gotta know what you guys like, what you don't, and just how your day's been. (Yes, I care.)**

**OH and I keep posting stories on here but I just can't find one that I write that I actually LIKE. So I delete them. If anyone has any ideas for a story that I might ACTUALLY be good at writing, please PM me or leave the idea in a review and I will give credit when I write the story.**

**Now, to take care of the cliffhanger I left you last time. :)**

**Here is, as promised, Chapter Twelve!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Hunger Games**_**.**

* * *

><p><em>"Let the Games begin in 3..."<em>

_He was standing there, gaze locked on my face the same way mine was on his._

_"...2..."_

_I wanted to hold him close. I needed him near me so I could protect him, keep him safe so he would survive and prosper as the victor of the 74th Hunger Games._

_"...1."_

I didn't have time to react. Immediately, I ran in the general direction of Peeta but was only met by raging kids. I needed to find Peeta, to keep him safe and send him home. I knew I promised Prim I would win, but how could I without Peeta alive?

I knew if I didn't hurry, nothing would be left for me at the cornucopia. If I wanted to survive long enough to protect Peeta, I needed my bow and arrow.

I pushed through the wreckage, counting casualties as I went. Three, four, five... it was too hard to keep track.

Luckily, I reached a set of arrows and a bow. Wondering how anyone had missed this, I began to search for Peeta again. I saw blonde hair near a tree and jumped for it. Sadly, it wasn't Peeta. It was a Career. Cato.

He smiled devishly, as if he knew he already had his kill in the bag. By the blood on his shirt, I guessed he was experienced.

I quickly grabbed an arrow from my back and loaded my bow. My arrow lodged in his shoulder and he gripped it in pain. I took it as my chance to run.

A sudden fog fell upon the grounds and I had no idea where to go. _Damn you, Snow_, I thought in hatred. It was like he was purposely trying to keep me away from Peeta. Which he probably was.

I felt my way along through trees and was sure I had stepped on a dead body or two. Not exactly something I wanted to do.

I wanted to yell for Peeta, but I knew it would give away my location. I needed to find a way to get to him.

Then it hit me.

I climbed the nearest tree as fast as I could and made sure the branch was sturdy enough to support my weight before I got on. It wasn't nearly as foggy up here. I searched for blonde hair and found a head. I peered my eyes, making sure it was my Peeta instead of the intolerable Cato. The way he moved let me know it was Peeta. He seemed hurt. I just had to figure out a way to get to him. He seemed about a quarter of a mile away.

I practically hopped from the branch I was perched on and hit the ground silently. I hurriedly set off in the direction I had seen Peeta in a second ago, despite the thick fog. Eventually, I hit something. From the warmth and height, I knew it was a person, but it wasn't Peeta.

I poised my bow, ready to kill whoever it was who I ran into. Just before I released the arrow, the fog cleared some and I saw the District Eleven girl who I had wanted to make an alliance with. She was staring at me in horror and... defeat? Like she had already accepted death.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said. She eased up a little, but not completely. "I didn't know who you were."

"My name's Rue," she told me. I nodded. "Your looking for him, aren't you?"

The way she referred to Peeta as "him" irked me, but I ignored the feeling. "Yes."

"C'mon."

The way she so easily believed me made her seem that much more like Prim in my eyes. How she was just so innocent yet so... naive.

I followed her through the forestry before something hit me. "How will you find him?" This could be a trap. I knew I couldn't kill this girl if she were an enemy, so what could I do?

"I passed him by at the cornucopia. He wouldn't hurt me either, so we made an alliance. Someone caught him though and got him in the leg with a knife. I found a cave and told him to stay there. He wouldn't unless I promised to find you."

I didn't know whether to be flattered or angry at Peeta for his actions. It was sweet that he wanted to find me, but he had left himself unguarded and wounded. That wouldn't keep him alive.

I picked up my pace, worried something bad had already happened to him. Rue sped up, too, and returned to her place in front of me to lead me to the cave.

I heard a whimper and recognized it as Peeta's voice. I jumped in front of Rue and pushed through bushes to get to Peeta. My foot hit a rock and I tripped, landing on something warm. It was Peeta.

"Katniss." He breathed happily. "Oh thank God."

I fell into his embrace and pulled away long enough to give him an evil glare. "Don't ever put your life on the line for me again."

He laughed. "Typical Katniss."

I picked myself up off of him when I remembered Rue's presence. And that we were being broadcasted on national television.

"I got some food from the cornucopia. It could last us all three around three or four days if we salvage it," Rue said as if nothing had happened.

"We might want to put all our supplies somewhere where no one will find it," Peeta said sternly.

"No. First, I am looking at your leg." I walked over to him again and asked, "Which leg is it?"

"Katniss, I'm fine." I knew that was a straight-up lie. If he had been fine, he would've been out looking for me instead of Rue.

"Don't lie." I grabbed his right leg. He winced, letting me know it was the injured one.

"No." He swatted my hand away. "It's fine. Just a little cut."

I forcefully grabbed his ankle and did my best to flip him over to see the cut. I managed to get a glimpse of his wound and "just a little cut" was an understatement.

"Katniss-" Peeta tried to warn me a minute too late. He flipped himself again so he was on his back.

"That's more than a little cut!" I yelled, then lowered my voice, remembering that we were in the arena. "You need medicine."

He grabbed my wrists lightly and made me face him. "I'm fine."

I stared at him intensely before deeming it best to go along with his wishes. For now.

"Okay."

"They're coming," Rue whispered from the entrance. I tore my eyes away from Peeta, hoping against all odds she didn't mean the Careers.

"Cato. Clove. All the Careers."

"Damn," I whispered, not caring that both Peeta and Rue were here. I thought the word really expressed my current mood.

"Be completely quiet. Don't move," Peeta muttered. We all stiffened, taking Peeta's words to heart. I heard leaves rustling, twigs crushing under the weight of the Careers feet. They're conversations were very loud and generally normal, as if this were a normal day for them.

"...and she shot me right on the shoulder. I _will_ kill her."

Peeta's eyes looked to me, as if he knew it was me who had shot Cato. He glanced at the arrows on my back and gave me an accusatory look. I forced a small smile. He nodded curtly at me.

"I got the District Seven boy who had my knives. They were clearly put there for me," Clove said cockily. "He had no right to touch them."

I grimaced. I had heard Clove's triumphant laugh as her knife lodged into the boy's heart.

The footsteps were getting quieter and quieter and I had hope that we would go by un-noticed. Just when Glimmer's voice became nothing but the equivalent of a breeze, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn it, I left my knives back there. I'll be right back!" Clove yelled. I froze once again.

My legs became jelly and I fell to the ground with a thud. Clove had undoubtedly heard me.

"Cato!" She shouted. Here steps became louder and quicker. She had heard me and was calling for backup.

"What?" Cato rushed to her side.

"There. I heard someone."

He laughed demonically. "Let's hope it's that District Twelve girl."

I pushed myself up and put Rue behind me along with Peeta. I had caused them to find us. It was only fair that I was at least the first casuality.

"Katniss," Peeta tried to pull himself up so he could protect me. Miraculously, he stood steadily on his legs. It must've been the adrenaline.

Blonde hair poked its way through the entrance to the cave and I put on my best game face. I had to seem confident if I wanted to feel it.

Cato smiled, happy to have found me in here instead of someone else.

"I've got her." He pointed to me. "You guys can decide who gets the other two."

His word sparked something inside of me. I got so completely angry. I was so blinded by rage. I drew my arrow back and poised it to hit Cato's heart. He seemed a little afraid, but not enough so to back down. He wanted to fight.

I let my arrow go and it was just about to hit Cato when he jumped out of the way and the arrow pierced Marvel's skin. Cato ignored Marvel's cries of pain and continued to stalk towards me. He was determined, but so was I.

I quickly shot another arrow, this one succesfully hitting Cato in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and slowly removed the arrow. He stood once again and I took advantange by hitting him in the chest. It wasn't enough to kill him, (I still couldn't bring myself to murder) but it was enough to make him want to leave.

"C'mon," he murmured in defeat. But his eyes had more determination to kill me than before. He stared at me with hatred before Clove helped him up and dragged him out of the cave.

I had been so caught up trying to kill Cato that I had forgotten completely about Peeta and Rue. Peeta seemed fine, if not better than before. Rue, on the other hand, was clutching her side in obvious discomfort. She removed her arm for just a second but all I could see was blood. A knife was still stuck in her hip and I rushed over to remove it.

"I'm going to kill every last one of them," I muttered. "They'll all pay."

And I was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And, end chapter. Sorry. I had to. Not much of a cliffhanger, besides the fact that Rue could die... oops, guess there is a cliffhanger. Haha.**

**Again, review or PM me wih suggestions for another story I could write. ANYTHING! I just need SOMETHING to occupy my time.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Life is weird. End.**

**Sorry that this chapter is so late in the day. I had to go to a fun day thing for a little girl at my church who has cancer. So, if you are mad about that... wow.**

**Sorry everyone that this chapter is taking so long. I am uninspired. I need something! I think you all would much rather wait for a good chapter than get a sucky one sooner. Not saying my writing is good, but, you know...**

**I JUST SAW HOW MANY VIEWS THIS STORY HAD AND WAS INSPIRED! 32,748! HEHE! HAPPINESS! AND 158 FAVORITES! AND 197 FOLLOWERS (WHATEVER THE HECK THAT MEANS!)**

**Disclaimer: **_**The Hunger Games **_**are not mine.**

* * *

><p>A cannon. Another. And another... eleven. Eleven dead for today.<p>

Rue would soon be among them.

The blood kept pouring and pouring from her side. No matter how hard Peeta and I tried, it seemed Rue's death was imminent. We just wouldn't tell her how close to dying she was.

We had left the cave as the Careers and most of the other tributes now knew of our hideout... God, I hate them. I don't feel that I can express that _enough._

Rue's whimpering kept me at attention even though I was dead tired. We all were. We just hadn't found a secluded enough place to stay for the night. I knew Peeta must've been worse. He pretended that his leg was fine and he didn't care to help me carry Rue but I could see it was taking its toll on him. But this wasn't The Easy Games. It was The Hunger Games and I was starving for revenge.

"Please," Rue whispered. "Just stop here."

Peeta nodded and I had no choice but to stay.

"They'll find us here," I whispered, holding in a yawn. Rue was already asleep. I looked at Peeta.

"We can leave as soon as it's daylight," Peeta said quietly. "We'll just take shifts watching for them. I'll go first. Go to sleep, Katniss."

If he thought I was going to make him stay awake alone while I slept peacefully, he was awfully mistaken. If anything, I would stay up while he slept.

"No," I answered sleepily. "You need it more. Build up your strength."

He sighed deeply. "Why don't we just both stay awake then? Since you want to be so stubborn."

I smiled at him, not at all taking offense to his comment. He laughed.

"Might as well." I agreed. He scooted closer to me and I automatically leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You're going to win," I yawned. "I promise."

I had no idea why I said it. It must've been my sub-concious seeping through into my brain because I was just so damn tired.

"Okay," he whispered sarcastically. He clearly wasn't going to fight with me while we were both so drained of the energy.

"I love you," I said slowly as my eyelids started to droop. It was so late... I was so tired...

I forced my eyes open again. I couldn't go to sleep. Not with only Peeta left awake.

"Just go to sleep," Peeta whispered in my ear, sensing how sleepy I was.

My eyes closed again and this time, I couldn't find the strength to open them.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start and instantly felt guilty. I had slept while Peeta forced himself to stay awake.<p>

I rose from my lying position and glanced at Peeta. His sleeping form made me feel a little less guilty... at least he was sleeping.

A crack in the bushes forced me to avert my attention from Peeta. I stood quietly in hopes I wouldn't wake Peeta or Rue and walked stealthily to the bush. Peeking behind, I saw a person. It was Glimmer. I expected her to jump up and try to kill me so I was surprised when she didn't move at all. She wasn't breathing either, it seemed. Glimmer was dead.

Not taking any chances, I walked over to her corpse and lightly poked at her arm. Nothing. Next, I poked her back gently. Nothing. Then I flipped over her body and was horrified at what I saw.

Tracker jacker stings. Hundreds. Thousands. All over her face, arms, legs, stomach, everywhere. She was most definitely dead.

I wondered who had killed her. The only cannons I had heard were hours ago. Maybe one went off while I was asleep...? No. Then her body would've been gone by now, up in the Capitol aircraft. Either she wasn't dead at all (very unlikely) or Snow was toying with me, making me see another dead body.

So I decided to fight back.

There were some flowers around this area. I knew they weren't poisonous from all the dangerous and safe plant training before the Games. I picked a few and lay them around her body, weaving them in and out of her hair and limbs. Even though it was barely morning, I knew everyone in Panem could see what I was doing.

When I was done, I walked away quickly as if nothing had happened. I knew by now Snow would be red with anger and that's exactly what I wanted. If I was going to die, I might as well go out with a bang.

* * *

><p>With Peeta and Rue still asleep, I decided to go search for food and water. Peeta would be angry when he awoke, but at this point, I didn't care. I was going to die anyway.<p>

I had spotted a couple of berries on my way to our camp. I followed the same route we had taken and picked some, placing them anywhere I could fit them. My pocket, my hands... anywhere.

When I was sure I had enough berries to last us at least a day (We didn't need much. We already had the food Rue had gotten from the cornucopia.), I went searching for a water supply. Since Haymitch hadn't sent any yet, I figured I was nearing water.

The day was getting hotter as it went on. Our suits were made to keep heat in and the cold out but now, I needed it to be the opposite.

Sure enough, a small lake was about half a mile away from camp. I filled all three of our canteens as full as I could and set back to where Peeta and Rue were sleeping.

I rushed back, partly because I wanted to check on Rue and Peeta and partly because I didn't want to run into any Careers. Luckily, when I returned, they were both still there and awake.

"Where have you been?" Peeta yelled loudly. I held up our canteens and berries in answer.

"Don't go off alone again," he demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"You feel better, Rue?" I asked the injured girl. She nodded, but even that small gesture took a toll on her. She had lost too much blood and was weak. She was hindering us immensely but I couldn't just leave her for dead.

"I could use a sip of water."

I hastily put the rim of the canteen to her lips and she drank thirstily.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"We need to head out. The career's will find us soon," I said. "Let's go."

Out of the blue, my brain automattically turned my thoughts to Peeta. How I've felt the urge to kiss him the entire time I've been in these damned Games. How I've longed for his touch, but I _definitely _wasn't doing that here, on National television.

As I walked behind Peeta, I couldn't help but notice how he was slightly limping. But even when he seemed so broken and hurt, he was still beautiful.

Lost in thought, I ended up running into Peeta's back. He turned around quickly. "Katniss?"

"Sorry," I muttered, trying to keep my expression solid, but I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. How couldn't I be blushing when I was caught thinking of Peeta?

"It's fine. I just thought I heard some-"

"Shh," Rue whispered. I cresed my brows together and looked at her with a questioning look.

Then I saw it. Clove's dead body.

* * *

><p>Cato was undoubtedly going crazy now. No more Careers to help him. He would be an easy target now.<p>

"It looks like somebody hit her in the head with something really hard," Peeta said, walking over to her corpse to evaluate her situation. "It couldn't have been too long ago, seeing as her body is still here."

I realized I hadn't filled either of them in on what else had happened when I woke up. No need to now. It would only worry Peeta and make Rue more scared than ever.

"It'll be gone soon. Let's go." I walked ahead of them both and watched as Peeta tore his eyes away from the body. Even after she had mercilessly tried to kill him, Peeta was still... Peeta. Compassionate and able to find the good in anyone, even those who have it buried so far down they seem completely evil.

Speak of the devil.

"I told you I would get you," Cato whispered from a nearby bush. No matter how stupid he sounded, I didn't underestimate him. That could get me in serious trouble.

I pulled an arrow from my back and loaded my bow. I waited, still not completely sure where Cato was hiding.

Then something I had never expected happened: I threw up.

"Katniss!" Peeta whisper-yelled. I tried my best to stop the vomit but I just couldn't quit. Peeta held my hair while I was trying to shout at him, "Cato is here! Stop worrying about me and protect yourself!" but all I got out was "...Cato..."

He let go of my hair but kept his place beside me. He drew a knife he had stored in his pocket and got in his fighting stance. Rue was beside me too, but all she was doing was standing as she was too weak to fight.

Eventually, I forced myself up and tried to settle my stomach. I held up my bow once again and aimed it as best as I could. Suddenly, I felt a knife in my back. I instantly fell and the rest i couldn't see. But I was sure _someone _was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end... of this chapter! All of my chapters have sucked but I feel this one especially sucked.**

**I FEEL SO BAD ABOUT NOT UPDATING SOONER! I said I would update every Saturday but so much has happened, like I broke my damn ankle. (Sorry. That pisses me off.) Still, that is no excuse.**

**Also, any CrissColfer shippers? Glee? If you are, I also have a CrissColfer fic I posted a couple days ago. Like it, read it, don't like it, I don't give a damn.**

**So, on that note, BYEEEE!**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Oohhh Myyy Goooddd. **

**Sorry. I feel the extra letters were very necessary.**

**I am trying to get as many chapters up as possible because 1) I still feel terrible for not updating for like 2 straight weeks and 2) because I really want to finish this story soon. Then maybe, just maybe, I'll have a sequel. :)**

**So now I have music blasted to drone out any un-needed sound so I can focus better on my story. But I'm not so sure Lady Gaga is appropriate for writing a **_**Hunger Games **_**fanfic. Oh well. Guess we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Hunger Games.**_

* * *

><p>The sound of a cannon would disturb me long after the Games were over and I was dead. Even if I did miraculously win somehow, I wouldn't last long. Everything would remind me of this blood bath.<p>

My thoughts only fueled my anger and hatred for the Capitol even more. Someone else was _dead. _If only I knew who.

My vision was blurred. My heart was pounding harder and harder. The only thing I could hear was its rushed beating. It was like my world was crumbling. What if Peeta was -

No. I won't think that way.

I squinted my eyes to see my surroundings. All I could make out was blonde, which could be either Cato or Peeta - and red. It was still blurry but I could tell there was only one head.

Then there was another cannon. Oh God. I turned my head quickly to check on the blonde hair - which turned out to be a terrible idea. The quick movement made more bile rise in my throat and I soon found myself bent over with the foul stuff oozing from my mouth.

I coughed when it was over and stood up again. My hearing had returned some and I said as loudy as I could, "Peeta..."

"Katniss!" I heard his voice. Good. At least he was still alive. But that meant that two others were dead. They could be anyone, but I had a nagging feeling I knew exactly who they were. "Are you okay?"

I nodded though I was far from it. "Rue."

"If we keep going now we can be at least a mile away by nightfall..."

The way he was ignoring my question was enough answer. "She didn't make it?"

He pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered, stroking my hair. I cried. Rue was dead. Because of me.

_I don't deserve to live on after these games, _I thought to myself. _I deserve to die just as Rue has._

"It'll be okay. You can win. For her."

I wasn't about to ruin the moment by reminding him that _he _was going to get out of here. That _he _would find someone else to love and be happy after my death. That _he _would prosper as victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

I nodded to his assumption. He seemed happy with my response.

"I'll stay here for you as long as I can," he whispered in my ear. "I promise."

I leaned in to give him a light kiss which he returned happily. I could practically feel all of Panem gushing about how sad they were to see such a couple be torn apart. Just not sorry enough to do something about it.

All of a sudden, I became speechless. I felt... _something _stirring inside of me, right in the pit of my stomach. It couldn't have been nauseia, seeing as I had already thrown up the entire contents of my stomach. Come to think of it, my _monthly visitor _was a little bit late, too...

Oh God. Was I... no. I can't be. But...?

Damn it. I was pregnant.

* * *

><p>How could I tell Peeta with all of Panem watching us? They already thought I was pregnant... at least now we're not liars. But Peeta doesn't know.<p>

But, if Peeta did know, he would only try harder to make sure I won. Then, when I died, he would mourn the loss of not only his wife, but his unborn child. It's decided. Peeta can't know.

* * *

><p>"Katniss, quit lying."<p>

Damn Peeta. Damn him and his uncanny ability to read my facial expressions better than anyone.

"I'm not," I said again, trying to be as serious as possible. "Nothing is wrong."

"Is it Rue?" He asked. "Is that why you're being so impassive?"

Normaly, this would have angered me but right now, I was just happy he didn't know what was _really _wrong.

"Yes," I told him as convincingly as I could. "I can't stand the thought of someone dying because of me."

"It wasn't your fault," he instantly tried to assure me. I refrained from saying, "Whatever." and instead let him finish. "You did your best to keep her safe. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

I shot my head up at this. "What?"

"I should've protected her instead of myself," he continued. "I should've let Cato kill me instead of her."

"No," I said immediately. "You did everything you could. Don't knock yourself."

"It made me think though, Katniss. About..." He pointed to my stomach gravely. "The baby."

I felt my stomach churning in anticipation. It was hard enough to lie to him without him bringing it up. "You'd be a great father."

"Are you sure about that, Katniss?" He whispered. "I mean, look at me."

"Look at you? Look at me!" I exploded. "I'd be the worst mother in history."

"You'd be amazing." He pulled me closer and I sat my head on his shoulder.

"Peeta." My resolve was quickly fading and I wanted so bad to let him know that I _was _pregnant and that he technically _was _a father.

"Yes," he mumbled against my hair.

"You _are_ a great father." I turned my face upwards and looked into his eyes. I watched as his face went from confusion to understanding.

"You mean..." He didn't continue for fear of the viewers realizing we had told them this while thinking it was a lie.

I nodded against his neck. "Let's go," I said, pulling him along with me.

He stayed still for a second, still absorbing my news. He eventually moved and I swear I heard him mumble "father" under his breath in shock. He smiled brightly as we walked.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your leg's okay?" I asked when we had sat down underneath a particularly large tree. He nodded.<p>

"It's more than okay," he answered with the same goofy smile he had been wearing ever since I told him.

I almost felt guilty for telling him. Why had I anyway? Because of these damn hormones. I was hating this pregnancy more and more as it went along.

"What are you going to name him or her?" He surprised me by asking.

"What?" I answered in confusion.

"What are you going to name our son or daughter?"

I laughed. "Peeta, I'm pretty sure you have a say in this."

"Katniss, we both know it isn't possible for me _and _our kid to get out alive," he said softly. "I don't see the point in me helping name them."

"Peeta, let's not talk about this now," I complained. "Not here."

"Where then?" He asked. "We kind of have no where else to go."

I bit my lip. He was right. Our last moments - rather, _my _last moments - were going to be spent in here whether we liked it or not.

"Not now, at least," I told him. "Please?"

He smiled. "Anything for you."

I couldn't resist. I reached over to him and kissed him passionately, ignoring the fact that everyone was watching. I would be dead soon; I was going to enjoy my last moments.

Thinking about my impending death made me feel worse. Now that I _knew _there was something growing inside me, a new life, half Peeta, half me, I felt terrible for conceiving it. No matter what, it would either live with me as a mother or die. Out of love for the child, I found the latter was better for it.

Peeta's lips were pulled away from mine and I whined at the lost sensation. He grinned.

"I love you. Both of you."

"We love you, too."

If there had been a time I had really wished the cameras were gone, it would've been then. I wanted nothing more than to take Peeta and express my love for him in the most intimate of ways. Sadly, I was sure neither of us wanted Panem to peek in on us making love.

He put out the small sleeping bag we had and I snuggled close to him once under the blankets heat. He kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep, Katniss."

"But I need to watch for... Career's..." I argued though I was exhausted. Peeta needed to sleep more than I did.

"Shh," he stroked my head gently and lovingly. "Just go to sleep."

He began to hum and I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer. I gave in and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did it suck? I vote yes. So I win. :P**

**Honestly, though, I think this story is straight up crap. Why you read it is beyond me. And I'm not just saying that to hear people say "Oh, no you're story is amazing!" I swear, it pisses me off when skinny people say "I'm so fat." just to hear people say "No, you're so skinny!" Ugh. Pet peeve.**

**So I feel like I needed to say something down here... I forgot. Oh well. I'll come back and edit it if I remember.**

**So... bye, I guess. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, so I've decided that I'm a sucky author. (Oh, c'mon, you saw that one coming.) Also, finishing out the Games will be a little hard and I hope to finish them out within the next one or two chapters. Then, a sequel? Maybe. I don't know. But, hey, I don't know where babies come from either... KIDDING! I know the stork brings them to the mommy... duh. **

**Hear that? It's my sarcasm. **

**I ALMOST HAVE 40,000 VIEWS FOR THIS STORY! I know that they're only views, but I get worked up over everything like this. I screamed this morning when I saw that my story got FIFTEEN reviews in less than a day. I'm happy now. :)**

**Anyway, here's chapter fifteen.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned **_**The Hunger Games**_**, do you think I would be writing fanfiction on here instead of publishing another book in the series? *hint hint* *cough* Susan Collins. *cough***

* * *

><p>"You killed her!"<p>

I wanted to slap whoever was interrupting my sleep. I rolled over and was surprised to find Peeta not there... weird. We were just in the same bed a second ago...

It finally occured to me that I had been dreaming and I rose my head from the ground. I was in the Hunger Games with Peeta. And I hadn't imagined whoever it was yelling.

"I swear, I'm gonna - "

I jumped up from my lying position hastily and took in the scene before me. Peeta was standing in front of me protectively while Thresh had a knife poised to kill him.

"Why? Why'd you kill her? She was innocent - only a kid!"

I knew he was talking about Rue's death. What I didn't know was why he was blaming Peeta and I for the misfortune.

"What's going on?" I shouted, though I already knew.

Thresh seemed to pay attention to me for the first time. "Why did you kill her?" He yelled. "I'll avenge her!"

He put his knife to Peeta's top lip and cut a clean scratch across his skin. Blood began to ooze from the small wound quickly. I got angry.

"Son of a bitch!" I threw Peeta behind me and took an arrow from my back. Not wanting to ave to kill him, I said, "Listen to me or I shoot."

He didn't seem afraid but chose to listen anyway. He probably thought he could kill me later anyway.

I took his silence as permission to continue. "We didn't kill her," I began, my arrow still ready to fire. "It was the Careers."

"She was with _you_," he enunciated. "Don't try to fool me."

"We_ didn't_," I said again, irritation lacing my voice. "I'm not trying to fool anyone."

And once again, I began to throw up. Damn this. Morning sickness just had to come up at the most awkward and random times. What was so intimadating about a teenage girl holding a bow and arrow while puking?

"I'll believe you. For now," Thresh said. Hmm. I expected him to take the easy chance to kill us. "Because your knocked up. But next time, I won't be so understanding."

He left quickly and I felt Peeta come up behind me to hold my hair. "You're stronger than you think," he whispered. "When you tried to push me behind you, you threw me into a tree." He laughed as if it was already a fond memory.

I raised my head up and couldn't help but smile. "Maybe it's our kid. Strong like their dad."

Hearing the word dad made me remember my father. How gentle he was with Prim and I, loving when we needed it and firm when we did wrong.

A moment of regret passed through me. Peeta, I, and our son or daughter would never be able to be a family. In that second, I wanted nothing more than to survive the Hunger Games with Peeta. Not for me, not even for Peeta, but for our unborn child.

I'd went through years of my life with the vow that I would never date, never have children. Why? Now that I had accepted the fact that I _was _a mother and I had a little life growing inside of me, I felt very protective of it... I loved it.

"We should leave before he changes his mind," Peeta said. I nodded. Could we not stay somewhere for more than a night? Apparently not.

We walked through the blistering heat, stopping every once in a while because of Peeta insisting, "You don't need to be on your feet all day. Your pregnant." So I agreed, partly to keep Peeta happy and partly because I _was_ tired.

"How long do you think` until these Games are over?" I whispered to him. "I just want them gone."

"Everyone does," he muttered back. By us saying this, I knew the Capitol had switched off of us as what we said could spark a rebellion. I took advantage of the moment by kissing Peeta.

"I love you." I put my head on his shoulder and he pulled me closer.

"We can stop here for tonight." He took the bag off of his shoulder and sat it down beside us. "We don't have Cato to worry about anymore. Any of the Career's, for that matter." He breathed out slowly. "Even though we're in a death match, things are looking up." He turned his head towrd my stomach and I sighed. He was just _so _happy about it. If possible, I was even angrier at the Capitol. They took one more thing from me.

I hoped against all odds that somebody would have the guts to rebel against the Capitol when I was dead.

* * *

><p>After about a half hour, I had convinced Peeta that I should stay awake to take guard. I just had to promise to wake him up when there was any "danger" instead of trying to fight it myself.<p>

Just as Peeta's eyes closed, it showed the dead tributes in the sky. All that was left was Peeta, me Thresh, and the girl I came to know as Foxface. Maybe if we got Thresh, it would be easier for Peeta to win. But I didn't want to underestimate Foxface either.

I began to go through strategies in my head when a thought passed my mind. _We'll both get out of here alive. For the sake of our child._

The thought had never occured to me as I saw it as impossible. What way could we possibly get out together with the Capitol still in power?

Then it hit me.

I vowed to tell Peeta as soon as it was only us left in the Games.

* * *

><p>I had went to sleep soon after Peeta had woken up after a six-hour sleep. Of course, he had apologized for sleeping so late but I shook it off. He said he'd calm down after I slept. So I reluctantly took a short hour-long nap. He was noticeably calmer after that.<p>

"Peeta," I whispered. He looked in my direction with a bright smile.

"Yes?"

"I would really love it if you helped name it."

He didn't need further explanation. I know it seemed like I was just milking the crowd but I honestly wanted his input on our kid's name. I wasn't going to mention my plan and how we would both be out of the arena just yet, though.

"Katniss," he muttered. "I don't know if I should..."

"Your the _father, _Peeta," I said. "Plus, I have no idea on my own."

He sighed deeply. "Ask Prim once you've won. She's creative enough to come up with a great name for him or her."

I stayed silent, not wanting to push him any further. I nodded and he seemed satisfied. "Thank you," he said quietly. I looked at him with confusion.

"For what?"

"Not fighting with me over who's going to win." I looked down. "I know you're dead set on me winning but you're keeping quiet because you want our last minutes to be happy ones."

Yes, just two hours ago that was the plan. Now it wasn't my first one, but I definitely kept it for a plan B.

"How do you read me like an open book?" I asked. He laughed.

"Because I've studied you like a stalker for years."

I chuckled softly though I knew this was probably the truth. Then a mood swing hit me full on and a tear slid down my cheek. "I can't imagine it growing up without you," I said truthfully. He just pulled me closer, not saying a word. So we sat there in silence, content with each other's presence.

I heard a tiny footstep from behind. Then another. Knowing Thresh probably couldn't be this quiet, I immediately guessed it was Foxface.

Apparently, Peeta had heard this too and stood quickly. "Stay," he mouthed to me. I nodded, though I knew I would move as soon as I thought Peeta was in any kind of danger.

He did his best to tip-toe to the edge of a tall rock - he was not very good at staying quiet - so he could hide himself while looking for the sleek, sly girl.

I heard another louder step and stood up, joining Peeta behind the boulder. He gave me a look and rolled his eyes. I saw Thresh come closer to where we were but he was going in a completely different direction. I heard a rustle where we had our food stashed and saw Foxface making off with half our food supply. I reached for an arrow but was angry when I found none. She was already halfway gone by the time I got to my bow. I cursed under my breath.

"Thresh went in the same direction. Maybe they're allies?" Peeta suggested. I shrugged.

"Or he's just planning on killing her."

He laughed humorlessly. "Maybe both."

We both knew which was more likely.

I picked up our half empty bag of food and sighed. "We need to keep better watch on this. She probably has two days worth of food now."

"One, if Thresh is with her."

I agreed with a nod. Peeta spoke again. "Guess we better move again since she knows where we are now."

I nodded even though I was tired of moving around so often. We hadn't even been here a full night.

We packed up our bags and slung them onto our backs - they were half as heavy now with the food missing. For a moment, I was thankful that I wouldn't have to carry as much weight. Then I remembered that our food could be keeping the others alive another day and I was once again angry.

The bag fell off my shoulder. I grunted out of frustation. "I just wish this was over."

"It will be, Katniss. Soon."

I hoped and prayed he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was pretty much a filler chapt****er... so... yeah...**

**I wanted to update today because school is starting back again soon. Don't worry, though, I'll still try and update this Saturday as well. :)**

**AND I HAVE ALMOST TWO-HUNDRED REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I FEEL LIKE A GOOD WRITER EVEN THOUGH I AM NOT!**

**I LOVE YOU! HAVE I EVER MENTIONED THAT? I HAVE? OH WELL! IT'S STILL VERY VERY VERY TRUE! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I LOVE MYSELF! WHICH, NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT ISN'T REALLY SAYING ANYTHING BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T LOVE MYSELF! I HAVE PSYCHOLOGICAL ISSUES!**

**THIS IS A GOOD NOTE TO LEAVE ON! (I DON'T FEEL LIKE TURNING "CAPS" LOCK OFF AS YOU CAN SEE)**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


	17. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**YAY I FINALLY HAVE INTERNET ACCESS!**

**Sorry, this is only an Author's note. I just wanted to let everyone know that I have NOT given up on my stories. They are my babies. **

**I expect to update later today or tomorrow. I'll just replace this with the new chapter so... YAY-ZIES! I LOVE YOU ALL! Don't hate me. I already hate myself.**

**AND I GOT MY HUNGER GAMES COPY! YAYAYAYAY! I'M SO EXCITED! HEHEHE!**

**Love, **

**Kristen XOXO**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: SO! Here's chapter sixteen. I know I haven't updated in like a month so... I'm not going to bore you with a stupid author's note.**

**BUT, I do have to thank you. When I posted Chapter Fifteen, I had around 189 reviews. Now, one chapter later, 232 REVIEWS!? I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games****.**

* * *

><p><em>Death. Death. Death.<em>

The words kept repeating in my head. No matter what, _someone _was going to die. If my plan worked, though, it would be neither Peeta nor me.

"Katniss?" Peeta shook my arm. "Katniss? Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Thinking."

He smiled. "'Bout what?"

I couldn't tell him. I decided to be vague. I gave him a small smile, turning to kiss his lips gently. "Guess."

He grinned into the kiss and pulled away, breathless. "Good answer."

"Peeta?" I tilted my head toward him questioningly. "How are we going to beat them?"

He sighed. "Thresh has strength. Foxface is quick and clever. Together, they're pretty much unbeatable." He paused to look at me when I buried my head in his chest. I couldn't see his face but I was sure he was smiling. "But," he began again. "You're stronger. You're quicker. You're more clever. You can beat them."

"Not without you," I murmured softly. He kissed my forehead as a tear slid down my cheek.

"C'mon," he wipes a stray tear from my face with his thumb softly. "Don't think like – "

"We can't ignore it forever, Peeta!" I exploded. I calmed myself. Hormones. "I don't want to think about it, Peeta, but – "

"Smoke," Peeta cut me off. Confused, I sniffed the air and smelt the same thing. Turning my head to the right, I saw a fire. Headed towards us. Peeta _and _me. _Both of us._

Peeta had jerked me up by my hand before I had time to react. "Go, Katniss!" He urged. "I'll get the food!"

I stopped. "No!" I screamed. "No!" I repeated again, more forcefully. "I'm not going anywhere without you!"

"Katniss, _please,"_ he pleaded. I looked into his eyes and the hurt and hope I saw there was almost enough to make me agree.

"No," I shook my head.

He sighed, turning to look at the fire then me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the fire, running along beside me.

"Hurry," he muttered. "We don't have much longer."

He was being so commanding and for a second, I was angry at him for bossing me around. But only for a second when I remembered he was only doing it for my safety.

We ran across a mass of fallen trees and dead grass, not stopping to even take a breath. Just when we stopped, thinking we were a safe distance from the fire, flames began to surround us.

"They really want us dead," I whispered. Peeta nodded.

"Katniss…" he said. I knew what he meant without him saying a word. We had to run through the flames… or die.

I grabbed his hand and nodded. He gripped mine tighter. Together, we ran through the fire.

My nickname _Girl On Fire _took on a whole new meaning.

The first thing I felt was a searing pain in my left shoulder. I instinctively put my hand around it to try and ease the pain but it proved to be a terrible idea. My hand got burned and, before I knew it, my thigh had a huge gash across it, the fire burning through my clothing. I looked to Peeta and saw him in no better shape. His forearm was covered in flames along with his left leg. He began to slow down and I dragged him along with me.

"No," I said. "Peeta, we have to go."

His breathing became more ragged. "Go on without me. I'm slowing you down," he said breathlessly, his voice rugged and hoarse.

"No," I promised. "Never."

Just when he was about to counter me with tales of how my safety was more important than his, and for the sake of our child, the fire was gone. It dissappeared. The gamemakers had just made it... vanish.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" I choked out to him, stopping on the ground beside him.

"I could ask you the same." He tried to laugh but failed miserably. All that came out was a little breathing and then coughing.

"You're arm," I said, gently running my fingers across the exposed flesh. He flinched away.

"You're shoulder," he countered, gesturing to my raw skin. The pain had been intolerable before but, now that I saw it, it was indescribable.

I leaned back, putting a hand on my stomach instinctively. Peeta noticed this gesture and asked, "How's it feeling?"

I looked down to my stomach and smiled softly. My stomach was okay. "Perfectly fine," I replied, beaming up at him. I looked at his entire frame once again, taing in all his wounds for a second time. "Peeta, you need medicine," I said.

"We both knew we wouldn't get out of there unscathed," he shrugged. "The way I see it, we could've had a lot worse."

"Worse?" I repeated, my voice rising in anger. "Look at you're leg, Peeta! And you're arm! I am sick and _tired _of this!"

He reached out with his good arm, pulling me against him in a half-hug. "Katniss, shh."

I wanted to cry. I felt like crying. But I couldn't. I couldn't afford to be weak now.

I pulled away from him, grabbing one of the canteens and pouring the contents of it onto Peeta's burns. He opened his mouth to stop me but stayed quiet when I gave him a look.

When I was done, he scooted closer to me. "Now you."

I tried to protest, but he had already began pouring the water on my shoulder. The canteen was almost empty when a beeping broke us out of our trance.

My first instinct was to grab an arow from my back but, when I reached back, there were none.

"We have no food," I pointed out. "Or weapons."

He pulled two knives from his pocket. "I had them with me all the time. Just in case."

I smiled and saw a parachute land behind him. He turned around and picked it up. Opening the conmtainer, he found a medicine bottle. Attached was a note.

_Girl on fire, you aren't supposed to set yourself on fire. Here's something from the sponsors for you and Peeta. -H_

"Nice to know someone cares," Peeta muttered, pulling the bottle of medicine from inside the box.

"I want to know how he could joke during something like this," I whispered to myself. Peeta laughed at me and looked up to the sky. "Thanks!" He didn't scream it, as that would let Thresh and Foxface know where we were, but it was nice thing to do. A Peeta thing to do.

I opened the medicine container and began to slowly spread it across Peeta's burns as I had done with the water. He winced slightly as I did but I knew he needed the cream to get better.

Once I had covered his wounds, he turned and did the same to mine.

"I love you," I said out of the blue. He looked up to me and grinned. "I love you, too."

I gave him a content smile. "Thank you," I said.

"For what?" he asked, truly curious.

I shrugged. "Being you. Putting up with me."

He laughed. "I love putting up with you."

I looked at the sky. It was only around noon, yet the sky gave off the illusion that it was midnight.

"Guess they want this over soon," I told him. He nodded.

"I guess they do."

I curled up into him. "Goodnight."

He kissed my hair. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Growling. Somewhere. Close.<p>

I opened my eyes quickly and surveyed our enviroment. No one was to be seen but there was _something _there.

I shook Peeta awake. "Peeta," I said. He opened his eyes groggily and spoke. "Mmm?"

"There's something out there," I told him in a haste. "I heard it growling. Where are the knives?"

He rolled over on his good side and leaned up, pulling the two knives from his pocket as he did. I made a move to grab one but he jerked it away. "What the hell?" I said. Why was he keeping them from me?

"You don't have to fight, Katniss. You'll be much saf - "

"_Now is not the time_," I hissed to him. He relented, seeing as leaving me unprotected was just as bad as making me fight. I accepted it graciously and stood. My legs were a little wobbly and sore. I remembered yesterday with the fire and looked down to my thigh. When I didn't see a blazing red mark, I was shocked.

"My leg," I said quietly, rolling my shoulder, judging the pain. Not even a fifth of what it was yesterday. "My shoulder!" I looked at Peeta hopefully, nearly squinting in the night's darkness. "Peeta! The medicine worked!" I said loudly in excitement. He smiled, glad to see me happy.

"I feel a lot bet - "

He was cut off by another growl. I froze. I had almost forgotten about it.

I put my fingers to my lips in an effort to say "Shh." He nodded swiftly, putting his knife up, ready to fight. We walked back to back through the trees, only tripping occasionally over some rocks and loose tree roots, limbs. I almost thought we were safe when a mutt jumped out and attacked Peeta.

"Peeta!" I screamed, not caring if Thresh and Foxface could hear me. I drew the knife back, ready to hit the mutt when it jumped off of Peeta. I saw his bloody knife in his hand and understood: Peeta had killed it.

"C'mon!" He shouted, grabbing my arm in hs haste. Two more dogs appeared and we ran like hell.

The mutts were fast. I chanced a glance back at one of them and noticed how it's eyes seemed familiar. They looked like the eyes of Cato.

I got scared. I ran faster, eventually gaining some ground on them with Peeta right at my side. We were so close to getting away, so close to freedom...

An arrow flew past my head. I looked in the direction of it and saw Foxface armed with a bow. Thresh was at her side, a long knife in his hand. I looked at the tiny dagger-like things Peeta and I had and lost hope. We were both dead.

Just then, I tripped, dragging Peeta to the ground with me. _No._

I layed still, accepting my fate. There were mutts behind us and two armed tributes in front of us. Death was imminent.

I closed my eyes, face buried in the ground when the sound of paws hitting dirt got louder and louder. I smiled. It was all finally over.

**(I was SO gonna stop here but decided I would be hated for such a cliffhanger. So I'm continuing.)**

Instead of the sound stopping beside me, I felt a gust of wind over my body. I looked up. What happened?

The mutts had jumped over me and were facing Thresh and Foxface. They were dead in seconds.

Two cannons fired.

I looked to Peeta beside me. He was staring at me.

Peeta and I were the only two left. The Capitol would be expecting us to kill each other, tear apart the person we loved for their entertainment. For riches and glory. Clearly, the Capitol had not experienced love. Because there was no way in hell I could kill Peeta.

I cleared my thoughts. If my plan worked, both of us could be going home. Soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I hope you love me :) I don't love me...**

**Ignore my phsycological issues.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Wanna rip my throat out? Review and telll meee.**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am overwhelmed with the need to write. I love youuuuu.**

**Okay, this girl came to my school today with a freaking SIGNED PEETA PICTURE! I wanted to cuss her out! You don't bring something that valuable to school! If I had a signed Peeta picture, I would hang it in my room beside my life-size Peeta cut out, beside my Peeta poster. Wow, now that I wrote thtat, I realize how much of a stalker I sound like... ignore me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did, Peeta would have LOADS of shirtless scenes.**

* * *

><p>Peeta was off of the ground before I could even comprehend what was happening. He walked over to me, offering his hand and a broken smile. I allowed him to pull me from the ground. When my footing was steady and I was sure I wasn't going to fall, I yanked him in for a long, passionate hug.<p>

He put his lips on mine and I savored the feel of his lips, the smell of him, and the look on his face when he was kissing me. I didn't know if my plan would work and I wanted to make sure these last moments counted.

He pulled away from me and dropped all his knives. "Would you prefer I do it myself?"

I looked at him in confusion before what he meant hit me. "Peeta, no, I can't..."

He nodded. "I'll do it myself." He bent over to grab his bloody knife and positoned it over his heart. "I love you."

"Peeta, no!" I shouted, jerking the knife from his hands and flinging it aside. I pulled the nightlock I had stashed from earlier when we were in the forest.

"Katniss, what're you - " I kissed him as a way of making him stop talking.

"Trust me," I whispered. He nodded. I slid a few berries into his hand and he understood.

"Katniss, don't - just - "

"I can't live without you, and you can't do the same without me." While these words were honest, I was doing my best at putting on a show for the Capitol. I needed to sell this if I wanted this to work. "We can both just end it now. Save this poor child..." I looked down to my stomach at the same time as Peeta had and allowed myself a few tears when he put his hand on it. "I'm sorry."

He wiped a small tear from his eye. "On three..."

I nodded. "One..."

"Two..." The berries were at our lips now, close enough for us to smell the scent of poison from them.

"Three..."

"Stop! Stop!" Claudius Templesmith's voice echoed through out the arena. "Ladies and gentlemen, the victor's of the 74th annual Hunger Games!"

* * *

><p>It felt weird to be around people again. Especially when everyone was congratulating us on our win and our unborn baby. The enviroment was just too happy after what I had just left. A death filled arena to an ecstatic area full of joy? My emotions were running wild and it wasn't just because of my hormones.<p>

I stayed calm as long as Peeta's hand was safely in mine, occasionally glancing up at his smiling face to find his eyes on mine. I would blush, look away, then repeat. This was the way it was the entire way to the apartments.

Haymitch was the first to greet us at the door.

"Sweetheart!" He shouted, enveloping me in a hug. I was uncomfortable, but at this point, I didn't care.

Effie hugged me also, followed by Cinna and my prep team. I didn't deny any of them, mostly because I was still running off the adrenaline I had from actually getting _out _of the Games.

"The interview is in two hours," Cinna said. "We need to get you ready."

"But..." I looked at Peeta. I didn't want to leave him already.

"Relax." Cinna patted my back soothingly, understanding what I had meant. "You'll see him again soon."

I forced a smile and ran over to kiss Peeta swiftly. "Bye."

I was dragged away from Peeta to another room where I would be dressed up in Capitol attire and made to look like I wasn't even me. I groaned. To hell with the Capitol. They didn't deserve this after forcing us to fight to the death.

I closed my eyes and slept while they fondled over my body. When I awoke, I looked like a new person altogether.

"Sweetheart, come here," Haymitch greeted me.

"Peeta..." I muttered sleepily.

"Is fine." Haymitch grunted. "C'mon."

I stood slowly with a new feeling of being refreshed I had been missing for a few weeks. Peeta and I were safe now from the Games, though, and we have our little bundle of joy on the way... that's all that mattered.

"I'm sorry, Katniss." Haymitch said once we were away from everyone else.

"What?" I asked worriedly. He never called me Katniss. Besides, what did he have to be sorry for?

"You don't realize what you've done..." he trailed off then shook his head. "You have to _really _sell it. Convince everyone that you are irrevocably in love with him."

"I am!" I grew angry. Was he doubting my feelings for Peeta? Was he saying that I didn't love him?

"I know, Sweetheart. But if you don't convince everyone, and I mean _everyone,"_ he emphasized, "there will be serious consequences."

"What do you me - "

"You showed them up," he cut me off. "You proved to Panem that the Capitol wasn't unbeatable. And they hate you for it. The only way out of this is if you make everyone believe you did it all out of love."

"I did," I murmured.

He looked at me. "No offense, Sweetheart, but you're not all that great at showing it."

I nodded. "Okay."

I began to walk away when Haymitch called for me once more. "Katniss?" I turned to face him. He nodded to my belly. "I'm happy for you."

I smiled softly. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!"<p>

I put on a fake smile as Peeta and I headed onto the stage. I was hoping Peeta would be up for this and be able to answer the questions because I sure as hell wasn't.

Cheers erupted from the audience as Peeta and I emerged from backstage. I wanted to leave then and there.

Peeta squeezed my hand reassuringly as we sat down. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Actually, Caesar, it's Katniss Mellark," Peeta said. Caesar laughed.

"Mistake!" he shouted. "Won't happen again. Now, Mr. and Mrs. _Mellark," _he emphasized, getting a couple cheap laughs from the audience. "How does it feel to know you both are going home?"

"I'm ecstatic," Peeta answered. "I was so worried about our child, but now, we get the best of both worlds." He leaned over to kiss my cheek and I could feel my face heating up.

"And you, Katniss?"

I put on my happy voice and began to speak, staring intently at Peeta's eyes. "I couldn't have been happier. I was so sure I was going to die, there was a point that I just gave up..." I trailed off and pulled Peeta's hand closer to mine. "But Peeta saved me."

"We saved each other," he corrected and the crowd 'aww'ed at the entire exchange.

"Well, aren't you two lovebirds just adorable!" Caesar clapped in agreement and I felt the need to throw up, and not from morning sickness. "We'll leave you two alone so you can _celebrate _properly."

My eyes grew wide and my cheeks turned a brilliant shade of pink. I looked down as Peeta thanked Caesar for his time and dragged me off stage.

The first thing I felt when we were backstage was Peeta's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

We both smiled, intertwining our fingers quickly and heading to the elevator. Effie caught the door just before it slid shut and hopped inside with us.

"Brilliant show, both of you!" She shouted excitedly, throwing her hands up dramatically. Just then, Haymitch bounded in and pressed the button to go up to the twelfth floor.

"Hello, everyone!" Effie bounced out of the elevator excitedly. I rolled my eyes as Peeta kissed my hand. Haymitch followed Effie out of the room and I grabbed Peeta's hand, leading him to my room.

"This is so surreal," I began, shutting the door and sitting on the bed next to Peeta. "I mean, we both made it out of that hellhole, we're married, and we have a baby on the way." I let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm expecting to wake up from this dream at any second."

"If this is a dream, I never want to wake up," he said quietly, leaning over to kiss my forehead. "Just think, by tomorrow, we'll be starting the victor's tour and be on our way back to District Twelve."

I shook a little. "Where we'll be met with our families, each telling us how we should've waited on marriage and scolding me for being pregnant."

He laughed and pulled me closer. "Hey," he started. "Nothing bad will happen to us as long as we have each other."

I looked up into his sea blue eyes and nodded. "As long as we have each other."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THE END!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I know it's been amazing to write! Thank you to everyone who's stayed with me throughout this thing and still loves me even though I put phsycotic Author's notes in here on a daily basis. **

**Now, the big question: ****DO I NEED A SEQUEL? ****If you think so, review and tell me! I need to know :) And, if I do decide to put up a sequel, I'll add a chapter here to let you all know.**

**Now, to express my love for you faithful readers, here is a little poem I wrote:**

_**You all are amazing,**_

_**amazing to me**_

_**You saw in me**_

_**what others didn't see**_

_**You stuck by me**_

_**Through every crazy rant**_

_**And told me I could**_

_**When I said "I can't."**_

_**You never complained**_

_**When a chapter was late**_

_**And were always quick to review**_

_**When you saw my latest update**_

_**I know this poem sucks**_

_**And my rhyming is bad**_

_**But you're still reading it**_

_**And for that I am glad!**_

_**Now I feel all dramatic**_

_**Going on like this**_

_**But know I'll love you forever**_

_**And that's a promise!**_

**Yeah, I'm weird and that poem sucked some serious ass but I love you guys soooooo much and you deserved it!**

**Thank You Everyone!**

**Love,**

**Kristen**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO (Extra hugs and kisses for you!)**

***UPDATE***

**I'M GOING TO PUT A POLL ON MY PROFILE SO YOU CAN VOTE FOR A SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL! GO VOTE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note (The Final One of this story!)**

**You all have made the last chapter the most reviewed with 34 reviews! All of which did not say no to a sequel. The poll on my profile also recieved some votes, all which were "yes." So, I guess a sequel is in order! I don't know when it will be up, but I will add another chapter here when it is. (Soo... I guess this **_**isn't **_**the last Author's Note...)**

**A HUGE, GIGANTIC, SUPER THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY! YOU ALL ARE THE MOST AMAZING PEOPLE ON THE PLANET AND HAVE MADE ME SOOOOO HAPPY! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN PEETA LOVES KATNISS! **

**Annnyyywwwayyyy... wait. I have nothing more to say. :( Sadness. OH YEAH! And to the people who said I'm funny, here is a virtual cookie, made by Peeta. Eat it. You know you want Peeta's cookie. *wink wink* ;)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: SEQUEL IS UP! **

**Okay. Now that that's established, any ideas for a title? For now, I've got it named "Through It All" and that's just because I can't think of anything. Suggestions? I'll give credit to whoever comes up with the one I use.**

**So... I guess that's it... LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


End file.
